Fight For This Love
by MillionMilesAway00
Summary: Agent Jessica Conrad is returning home to Hawaii and given an opportunity to work with the Five-0 task force. She's the type of woman that is always up for a competition and always in the race to be on top. She finds that she shares the same qualities with the lead of the team, Commander Steve McGarrett and the two quickly form a love/hate relationship. OC/Steve
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so for a picture of the main character please check out my polyvore account: MillionMilesAway00 **

**Please leave reviews! I'd love to hear what you all think!**

* * *

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

Name: Jessica "Jess" Conrad

Age: 32

Job description: Former U.S. Sniper, currently an agent and profiler for the CIA.

Background: Jessica was born in Hawaii and lived there till she was 17 years old. Her father worked as a Navy Seal and her mother was an ambassador. It was her senior year of high school when she learned both her parents were killed as an assassination attack. It was devastating and the only family she had was in California. Her family came and took her back to the mainland. Yet, Jessica couldn't fit in as well as she hoped. Losing her parents took a toll on her and not sure what to do with her life she joined the Navy. All the anger and hatred she had built up allowed for her success while training. She quickly moved up the ranks and by the time she was 21 she had sniper standing. Fighting overseas and on black ops missions became normal life to her. She knew no else. At the age of 26, while on a mission she was injured and had to go back home to rest. Not sure how to integrate back to normal civilian life, Jessica joined the LAPD. She worked as a detective until she was 30. One of her superiors had sent her resume to the CIA and FBI, but the CIA decided to hire her. For three years she worked hard to put away killers and any threats towards the United States. However in those three years she had seen so much death as well as corruption to the point where she needed a break.

Relationships: Growing up in Hawaii, Jessica's best friend was a girl named Kono. They both had a love for surfing and were on the beach almost every hour of the day. Having to leave the island she was devastated to leave Kono, but they kept in touch until Jessica became a sniper. While serving in the LAPD she became good friends with her partner, detective Kendall Moretti. They were the only two female detectives in their unit and the quickly formed a tight bond. Both of them had military background and grew up in similar situations. She as well was hired by the CIA and became Jessica's partner. Jessica never maintained a romantic relationship. Most men seemed threatened by her high risk job. She didn't mind since it kept her focused on the job.

Personality: Jessica is a very intelligent and strong headed woman. She commands attention and often takes the leadership position in any group situation. She isn't afraid of taking risks, and that often puts her in trivial life or death situations. However, she somehow always seems to escape death and finds a way to catch the bad guys. She is determined and has a heart for children who are victims of violent crimes.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning when her phone buzzed incessantly. Jessica groaned and threw the sheets off her body and reached for her phone.

"Agent Conrad" She answered tiredly.

"Sorry to call you on your day off, but I have something at the office that you may want to look at" Her boss, Agent Cohen.

She sat up.

"Can't it wait, sir?" Jessica asked.

He sighed.

"I don't think you want to wait on this" He said with his typical serious voice.

"Okay, I can be there in half an hour" Jessica said as she slid out of bed. She quickly got ready and drove to Langley, unsure of what was to come.

Walking in, the office only had a few people working. She looked up to see her boss, Cohen, and the boss of Special Operations, Catherine Campbell, and Kendall sitting in the main office room talking. She ran up and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Jessica" Agent Cohen said. He only used her first, full name when something serious was about to happen.

"Thanks, why the wake up call?" Jessica asked, confused.

"An old friend of mine is in need of a intelligence liaison and asked me if I knew anyone qualified." Campbell began.

"You and Detective Moretti have come to me about your guys' concerns about your jobs here. I think this opportunity will be a good change for you both" Cohen said.

"Wait, I'm confused. Are you two firing us?" Kendall asked

_It was way too early for this…._

"No, absolutely not. In fact, I'd love for you both to stay, but this is a great opportunity" Campbell said.

"I'm confused. What's the detail?" Jessica asked.

"It's in Hawaii, and my friend, Governor Samuel Denning needs help with intelligence and security. He reviewed those on my team and pulled out both your files.. I faxed your resumes to him and he wants you both on his team" Strauss continued.

"Exactly what level of intelligence and security is needed?" Kendall asked.

"Crimes increased and Governor Denning wants as much help as he can get." Campbell simply said.

"It will be a nice break from the CIA" Cohen said.

Jessica nodded. Jessica was getting tired of the same old, same old. Maybe this was a good idea, and she'd be back _home_.

"If we choose this, when do we start?" Jessica asked.

"Monday" Campbell said, as Jessica's eyes went wide.

"Now you see why this couldn't wait?" Cohen said as Jessica nodded.

"Alright then, I guess this is our last day here then, huh?" Kendall said.

"You're taking the job?" Campbell asked both of them.

Jessica nodded.

"yeah, I guess we are." Jessica said with confidence as she looked at Kendall who also smiled with confidence.

Monday afternoon Jessica was sitting in a local cab, being driven to a house provided by the Governor. The warm sun felt so good on her skin and a sense of peace flooded her mind.

_It was good to be home_.

The cab stopped in front of a nice home.

"Mahalo!" Jessica said to the cabbie as he helped her unload her suitcases. She brought everything inside and looked around. It was fully furnished and cozy. The warm breeze flew into the home and left a cool presence. Her phone rang and it was Kendall.

"Aloha!" Jessica said with a smile.

"Oh my god, this place is paradise!" Kendall's voice sang over making Jessica laugh. Kendall's home was just a few down from hers.

"I told you you'd love it. I need to get you on a surf board!" Jessica said.

"Oh hell no. The first thing I'm doing is getting a damn good tan!" Kendall said with laughter.

"That does sound like a good idea." Jessica muttered.

"When are we meeting with the Governor?" Kendall asked.

"Early tomorrow. I'll pick ya up" Jessica replied.

"Sounds like a plan, partner! Get some sleep!" Kendall said

"Mahalo, you too!" Jessica replied before hanging up.

She was to meet with the Governor the next day so she decided to take advantage of the rest of her afternoon by surfing and then unpacking at _home_.

Jess' alarm woke her up at 8AM. It was weird waking up to the sound of the ocean and the breeze. She had become accustomed to a more bland morning that waking up in Hawaii was truly paradise at this point. Rolling out of bed she did her morning routines and got dressed. [Check out my polyvore account: MillionMilesAway00 for character information and outfit information].

She hopped into her Mercedes G-Class, a farewell gift provided by her bosses, and drove over to pick up Kendall.

"I'm not gonna be too happy if we have to always be so dressy. Especially in this weather" Kendall muttered, fixing her blazer.

"I doubt it, but we're meeting with the Governor" Jess laughed.

"Did you go surfing?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, it felt sooo good" Jessica said

"You look like you got a sun kissed tan" She replied.

"Just what I wanted" Jessica replied with a smile. They both picked up some coffee and then reached the Governor's office.

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" Kendall muttered as they both got out of the car.

"I am too, do you want to take lead or me?" Jessica asked.

"You, you're from Hawaii anyway" Kendall said making Jessica laugh. They both entered the building and made their way to the Governor's receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Agent Jessica Conrad and this is Agent Kendall Moretti, we're here to see the Governor" Jessica said with a smile.

"Thank you Agents, if you both don't mind taking a seat. The Governor will be with you both shortly" She replied with a kind smile.

Jessica turned her head to look at the seating area. There sat a man, a damn good looking man. He was looking at her and when his eyes locked with hers he quickly looked back at the magazine he was reading.

"Thanks" Kendall said as they both walked over to sit down.

"I'm gonna give Cohen a call to let him know we're all good" Kendall said quietly to Jessica.

"Sounds good, be sure to talk to Campbell too" Jessica said as she watched Kendall get up and walk towards the window.

Her gaze fell back on the man sitting across from her and a sly smile formed on her face when she realized he was "reading" a women's magazine. She held back her laughter and picked up a newspaper. He realized he had been caught staring at her and cleared his throat.

"I've, uh, clearly been here awhile" He said, breaking the ice.

"Want the sports section?" Jessica asked him, pulling it out of the newspaper.

"Sure, yeah, thank you. I'm Steve McGarrett, by the way" He said, holding his hand out for her.

"Oh, I'm Jessica Conrad. Nice to meet you" She said, a bit flustered.

"Nice to meet you too." He said with a smile. She smiled back and then looked down at the newspaper. She slowly peeked her eyes up to look at him, but he did at the same time to her so they both quickly looked away. Her cheeks slightly flushed, but she was thankful when Kendall returned.

"Hey, what did they say?" Jessica asked.

"Good luck" Kendall chuckled making Jessica smile.

"Commander McGarrett, Agent Conrad and Moretti, the Governor will see you three now" The receptionist said.

All three stood up confused.

"Together?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, follow me" The receptionist said.

Jessica looked at Kendall, who was taring at Steve with a confused look.

"Steve McGarrett" He introduced himself to Kendall.

"Kendall Moretti" Kendall replied back with a handshake.

_Why would he want to see them with this Commander Steve guy…_

Walking into his office, Jessica noted that he was on his phone.

"Come in, come in, please have seat" he said quickly and the three did so. Jessica sat in the middle between Steve and Kendall.

"Commander, you've met Agents Conrad and Moretti from the CIA?" Governor Denning asked Steve.

"Yes, uh we just met. Sir, does this have anything to do with Victor Hess' murder?" Steve asked the Governor.

"No, I called you here for a different reason. I thought you and I had an understanding. When I told you there was going to be accountability I wasn't just saying it to hear myself speak." The Governor began.

Jessica and Kendall sat there, confused and slightly annoyed.

"I don't know what you mean, sir" Steve replied.

"You let a dangerous felon go last week in hopes that he would lead you to Wo Fat. You thought you could slip that one by huh?" Denning said. Jessica looked a bit surprised to hear that.

_Who was this Steve guy?_

"With all due respect the objective is to catch Wo Fat, not the little fish underneath him" Steve replied back.

"With all due respect Commander, you broke my trust. And there will be consequences for that" Denning said

"Consequences? What kind?" Steve asked.

Denning looked from Steve then to Kendall and Jessica.

"Agents Conrad and Moretti" He said

"Sir" They both replied at the same time.

"I'm sure you thought coming here you both would be appointed as my public safety liaison but I have other plans for you two." He said with a smirk.

It took Jessica a moment to register what he had just said.

"Wait, what?" Kendall asked. He looked from the ladies to Steve, and then Jessica got it. She looked at Steve and he looked at her.

"Oh, no, no, wait a minute, you can't do that!" Jessica said as Steve protested at the same time.

"I can, so ladies, welcome to 5-0" Denning said with a smile.

She looked at Kendall who looked extremely pissed off.

"Sir, we're not really recruiting new people right now, no offense to you both" Steve said.

"None taken" Kendall said through her teeth.

"Commander you're going to find these ladies to be an incredible asset to you and your team. Kendall here spent 5 years with the army before devoting the last 3 to the CIA. Jessica here spent 7 years as a Navy Officer and has earned the rank as a Sniper before working for the CIA. They're profiling skills will be a huge asset" Denning explained.

Jessica and Steve looked at each other before looking back at Denning to protest at the same time.

"Look I appreciate this, but we didn't come here to be baby sitters" Jessica said with assertiveness.

"Babysitter?!" Steve asked Jessica, slightly offended, as his phone rang.

Jessica just shook her head in annoyance and looked at Denning.

"I am asking you all to work together as a team that is extremely vital to this state and to the safety of the people of this state. In fact, I am not asking, I'm telling" Denning snapped.

"I need to take this" Steve said, pulling out his phone.

"Then you should take it" Denning said. Steve excused himself and got up to stand a bit further.

Kendall looked at Jessica and she shrugged.

_What could they do at this point?_

"There's been a kidnapping, so I have to go" Steve said, getting off the phone.

"Then get on it" Denning said, as Steve left. Once he was gone, Jessica looked at Denning.

"Sir, I really think you should rethink this whole id-"

"What are you two still doing here? You've got a case" Denning replied as he picked up the phone to finish whatever business he had been doing earlier.

Jessica looked at Kendall who stood up.

Jessica sighed and got up and they both raced out of the office towards their car to see Steve standing outside.

"Hey, look I know neither of us expected this but lets just try to make the best of it" Jessica said to him.

"You ever worked a kidnapping case?" He asked her as they three walked towards their cars.

"Listen I started my career with Navy Intelligence an-"

"That's not what I asked" Steve said back to Jessica, cutting her off.

"We're profilers so we kn-"

"You're avoiding the question" Steve cut her off again.

"8 cases" Jessica snapped. They three stopped walking.

"And how many of those cases ended up being successful?" He asked, with his arms crossed.

"6 out of the 8" Kendall replied with confidence.

Steve nodded and thought about it for a moment.

What frustrated Jessica was that she couldn't get a read on him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I'll drive" He suddenly said.

"We'll follow you" Kendall snapped back, stalking towards the car with Jessica behind her.

"This is some bullshit, Jess" Kendall muttered as she started the car.

"Tell me about it. What the hell, I'm calling Campbell tonight. This isn't what we agreed too. And that Steve guy? What a total dick!" Jessica snapped in anger.

"Seriously, I can't fucking wait to meet the rest of the team" Kendall muttered with sarcasm.

Following behind Steve, they arrived to the crime scene in half an hour.

"Put that smile on your face Kenny, you look like someone drank the last cup of coffee on the face of the planet" Jessica said to her not so amused partner.

"Hey look at you! You're all fancy. Getting dressed up for the Governor?" A very Jersey like voice shouted. They both walked from behind Steve's truck to see a guy, much shorter than Steve, with blonde slicked back hair and a muscular build talking to him.

"Not exactly. Danny Williams meet Agents Jessica Conrad and Kendall Moretti." Steve introduced as they four walked towards the yellow tape.

"Nice to meet you" Jessica and Kendall said as they shook his hand. He had a handsome smile as well and Jessica noticed his eyes lingered on Kendall, which made her slightly smile.

"They're our new partners" Steve said.

"Our new what?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Governor Denning assigned us to your 5-0 task force" Kendall explained.

"to do what?" Danny asked.

"uh to assist you, in any way we can" Jessica said.

"I'm pretty sure the words you used earlier was babysit" Steve interjected making Jessica laugh.

"I apologize ladies, he lost his manners somewhere between the womb and kindergarten. You both will fit right in" Danny assured as Steve looked annoyed that his partner was accepting the two new agents so quickly.

"So what's going on here?" Kendall asked as they approached a uniformed office.r

"The victim's name is Jen Hassley. She's 15 years old, taken in an old van. The mother got partial plate" The officer explained, handing the paper to Danny. Jessica looked around. They were close to the beach and there were lot of people standing around, watching. She put her sunglasses on and looked carefully at those around just in case the kidnapper was back to take pride in the mess he made.

"Is there an amber alert out?" Steve asked.

"Just a few minutes ago" The officer replied.

"Head to the police station and run that plate for me" Steve said to Kendall. She nodded and took the paper.

Danny gave her the directions and she was off. Jessica felt slightly nervous working with out Kendall.

"Girls usually get kidnapped for two reasons. Ransom or a sex crime" Jessica said, focusing on the case.

"Where are the parents?" Steve asked the officer. He pointed out a worried couple so the three of them went to talk to them.

"Is there anybody you two can think of that would want to take Jen?" Steve asked them.

"No, everybody loved her" Her mother said.

"Alright, I'm gonna send some of our people to your house to set up phone taps in preparation for a ransom call. Agent Conrad will accompany you home and supervise the whole thing" Steve directed. Jessica looked at Steve, confusion and anger burning through her eyes. She was thankful for putting on the sunglasses earlier.

_Who the hell does he think he is? He was benching her on her first case!_

Jessica put on a smile and went to the victim's parents home and set up the phone tap system just like Steve wanted.

-Back at HQ—

"Hey, so what do we know about the new hires?" Chin asked Steve and Danny.

"They're both cute" Danny said

"Yes, very attractive" Steve agreed.

"They worked for the CIA as profilers" Danny finished.

"That could come in handy" Chin said

"Yeah, if they last" Danny replied.

"Why wouldn't they?" Chin asked.

"Well let's see how they look when they get through Sergeant Slaughter's boot camp" Danny said, referring to Steve who was smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Steve questioned.

"Let's just try not to get them blown up, kidnapped, or shot on their first day! That's all. Can we do that, Steven?" Danny exclaimed.

"I can't guaranteeing that" Steve replied making Chin laugh.

-Victim's House-

Jessica went through Jen's room and found a key piece of evidence. She had found a letter suggesting that Jen was adopted and was in search for her real birth parents.

"I'm gonna take this to the crime lab and see what prints they can pull off of it" Jessica said on the phone to Steve.

"Yeah, well hold on, I'll send Kendall over to take it to the crime lab. You stay with the family" He said. She mentally groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Okay" She said

"And Jess, nice work" He added.

"Thanks" She muttered back before hanging up.

Kendall, who was standing in HQ with them listened and realized that Steve, for some reason, was sidelining Jessica. She didn't like it and didn't know why, but she left them to get the letter.

As soon as Kendall arrived at the home Jessica went off like a bomb.

"Who the fuck does he think he is! Why the hell am I babysitting!?" Jessica snapped quietly to her partner.

"I have no idea, Jess!" Kendall said

"There's going to be no ransom call. The Hassley's have no money!" Jessica muttered.

"Just don't say anything right now. We just started. Where is the letter?" She asked her.

"Here, it was sent to Jen so there should be prints from her "real" mother" Jessica said.

Kendall nodded

"I can stay with them and you can run these if you want?" Kendall asked

"No, I'll have a _nice_ talk with Commander McGarrett later" Jessica muttered.

For the next 2 hours Jessica sat around, talked to the parents, and stared at the text updates she got from Kendall. She was missing out on all the action and advances int eh case. Frustrated enough she left the Hassley's and drove to HQ. Walking up she saw that they were all in Chin's office. She barged in and they looked at her.

"Hey, you're supposed to be at the Hassley's" Steve said.

"Yeah, I am" Jessica replied. Kendall slightly smiled knowing Steve was about ot get his head chewed off.

"What's wrong?"Steve asked, noticing she was holding something back.

"Mind if we talk in your office?" She asked him.

"sure" He said, getting up and leading her to his office. He closed the door behind her then sat on his desk.

"how are the Hassley's doing?" He asked her.

"They're a mess. I mean they're waiting on a ransom call that you and I both know will never happen." Jessica s napped.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Look I get that you don't want Kendall or I here. It's your team and I may not be your first choice, but sidelining me and making Kendall go on errands is just a waste of your resources." Jessica said

"Okay first of all, I put my resources where I need them. I needed somebody on the phone" He explained.

"Oh please, just stop. I looked into the Hassley's financials. They've got no money and Jen hasn't signed any endorsement deals. Her kidnapping was never about ransom and you know that. You just wanted me out of your hair" Jessica said

"Fine" He simply said.

"Fine?" She asked, confused.

"Fine, I sidelined you and Kendall" He said.

"Well, at least you're man enough to admit it" Jessica said

"Jessica, we met this morning. You expect me to trust you the way I trust the others in that room? I've been in the field with these people and they have my back. I trust them with my life." He said

"Well the Hassley's are trusting me with Jen's life. I promised them I'd bring their daughter home!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Well there's your first mistake!" He said, his voice raising.

"excuse me? My first mistake?" Jessica scoffed.

"We don't make promises like that around here!" He snapped.

"Oh really? Well I do" Jessica countered, with her arms now crossed.

"Those 2 kidnapping cases that went south, did you promise the parents then too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did! I don't regret it either! Sometimes you make all the right moves and it just isn't enough. The Hassley's are no different and I _intend_ to keep my promise to them." She snapped in anger.

He looked at her and watched her walk out of his office in anger. He was wrong to keep her on the side. He had to let his guard down and trust her and her partner.

"Hey wait!" he called out. She stopped and looked at him.

"Tomorrow morning at 9AM Wailana Coffee house. Meet me there." Steve said.

She looked at him and nodded before leaving. There wasn't much to do for the day until the surveillance the next day so Jessica headed out. She found Kendall leaning against her car.

"So, is he still alive?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"He admitted to sidelining us" Jessica said as she unlocked the car allowing for Kendall to hop in.

"That's a step." Kendall muttered.

"He's just protective about his team" Jessica said.

Kendall shrugged.

"You don't sound content at all" Jessica said

"Since the Governor re-assigned us. This isn't what I moved my life here for, Jess" Kendall said.

Jessica felt bad. For Jessica it was alright moving to Hawaii, it was her home. For Kendall it meant packing up her life in Virginia to move to an island.

"You don't want to stay" Jessica concluded.

"I'll give it a few more days, maybe till this case is closed then we'll see" Kendall said.

Jessica sighed and nodded.

"Whatever makes you happy, Ken" Jessica said as she drove

At 7AM Jessica awoke and quickly got ready.

Around 9AM she was sitting right across from Steve. They were at the coffee shop keeping an eye on Julie Nells. The suspect, Matt Porter, was to meet with her so they wanted to catch him.

"I assumed you to be a coffee type of girl" Steve said as Jessica sipped on her tea.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Jessica asked

"Nothing, you just seem so I don't know, forward?" he said.

She chuckled.

"Did I hurt your feelings yesterday, _Commander_?" Jessica scoffed making him laugh and shake his head.

"Porter is late" Steve instead replied.

"He'll show up" Jessica replied, staring at Steve in the eye. He almost felt uncomfortable with her. She had piercing eyes and he felt like she could read his mind. However, that's what flustered Jess. His handsome face was the perfect poker face. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

A waitress came by and re-filled his cup of coffee.

"Thank you" Steve said to the waitress before she left.

"Don't you just hate when they do that" Jessica muttered.

"Do what?" Steve asked

"The top off. You have the perfect mix of cream and sugar then the waitress comes by, pours in more coffee and ruins your perfectly good mix. That's what I switched to tea. They don't bother messing with the tea." Jessica rambled.

Steve couldn't help but smile at her ramble about coffee and tea. She was absolutely stunning inside and out. He reached for his coffee to taste, just to see if she was right.

And she was.

He grimaced at the taste and reached for the creamer.

"Told you" She said with a sly smile.

"When you're right, you're right" he said.

"I really expected someone who graduated at the top of their class to take their coffee black" Jessica said. She had gone through his files, through the CIA database, just to read up on him.

But he was just as smart. He smiled at her and leaned forward.

"Did you pull my file?" He asked.

"Mhm, probably the same time you pulled mine." She said with a wicked smile. He leaned back and stared at her.

"You graduated with high honors from Mid Pacific Institute in Honolulu. Star of your volleyball team and basketball team. You were in track and field and even played tennis your, what was it, junior year? You joined the Navy and impressively became a sniper and then you did black op tours in Afghanistan and Iraq before settling with the CIA profiling unit. Oh I forgot, somewhere ein between that you managed to work as a detective in LA. Quite a physical resume you got." He said. Jessica sat there with a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive, McGarrett. You get an A+ for doing your homework and some extra credit, and for your information, Phys Ed is more my style." She teased him.

"Phys Ed? Care to elaborate more on that?" He teased right back making her slightly blush and laugh.

"Maybe when I know you better" She replied before slightly turning her head to look at Julie Nells. Steve took that opportunity to study her beautiful face. She had an impressive background that could almost match up to his.

"Hey any sign of porter out there?" He asked into his comm piece. Danny and Chin were listening in.

"No, but how's the date going buddy?" Danny teased Steve. He couldn't help but smile and look at Jess. She was looking around the coffee shop, and keeping an eye on Julie.

"Chin?" He asked into his comm, ignoring Danny.

"You didn't answer his question" Chin replied.

"I will take that as no sign of Porter" Steve replied as Jessica turned her head back to face Steve.

He was glad she didn't have a comm piece in her ear.

He looked past her to see Julie packing up.

"I think she's done waiting" Steve said.

"I'll see if I can stall her" Jessica said, getting up and making her way over to Julie.

She walked towards the woman.

"Hey, are you Julie Nells?" Jessica asked. The woman looked up at her and then bolted towards the door.

"Julie wait!" Jessica exclaimed, running after her.

Jessica, Danny, Steve, and China all ran after her and got her cornered.

"get away from me! I'm not going back!" She screamed as Danny held her.

"Julie, its okay, we're not here to hurt you" Jessica assured.

"Where's Matt?! What did you do to him!?" She yelled back.

"Hey, hey! Listen, we're 5-0! We just want to talk to you!" Steve said, showing her his badge.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, calming down.

"we just want to know where Matt Porter is" Chin said.

"Why?" She fired.

"Because we think he might be trying to hurt you, that's all" Danny explained.

"Matt? He wouldn't hurt me. He saved my life" She said.

Steve looked at Jess who looked confused.

"Do you mind if we bring you in?" Jessica asked her.

She sighed and agreed.

That's when she revealed that Matt rescued her from a cult and that he was known as an extractor. She explained that she used to be part of a religious cult on one of the mountains before Matt saved her. She gave up his private number too.

Steve and Jess excused themselves to talk in his office.

"This doesn't make any sense. Jen wasn't in any cult. She didn't need to be saved, why would Porter want to kidnap her?" Jessica said as Steve sat on his desk across from her.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense" Steve said as Kendall walked in.

"I just got off the phone with Max and he ran tests on the blood you guys found in the back of Porter's car. It's not Jen's" She said

"That's great news so it means that s-"

"She could still be alive" Steve finished for Jessica.

"That's the good part. The bad news is that the blood matched to a john doe gun shot victim HPD found this morning. Max ran the DNA and got a hit" She said, handing the picture to Steve who then handed it to Jessica.

"It's Matt Porter" Jessica sighed.

"So then who the hell took Jen Hassley, and where is she?" Steve asked

The team managed to narrow down a list of cults that fit the profile of Jen's kidnapper. The found the cult they were looking for and head up to the mountains. After discussion and conversations they ended up at the compound, but in a nasty gun fight. However, all ended well. Jen was rescued and reunited with her family. However the night ended bittersweet. Kendall decided this wasn't the job for her and was planning on leaving back to Langley first thing in the morning. Jessica also learned, her old best friend Kono, was being striped of her police badge because of an investigation by Internal Affairs. Just a few days back home and Jessica's world was moving way too fast.

But she liked it. It's what she had been craving and she wasn't able to shake off growing feelings for Steve. But, she wasn't going to let that show. No, she was determined to hide it and keep him on his toes. He was the leader, but she was determined to share that role with him, even if he didn't like it.

* * *

**I know this followed the script, but there will be much more interaction between Steve and Jess in chapters to come! Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story will try to follow the show, but there will be a few changes. You'll start to see these changes in the next chapter, but it will tie in with the show's actual plot line. :) Anyway, there's some flirty interaction between Steve and Jess so enjoy! Please leave reviews! I really do appreciate them and they keep me motivated!**

* * *

Two months flew by with the team and a new trust and bond was formed with Jessica. Kono eventually was re-instated back into PD and to the task force, and the team then worked on a few cases together. '

Jessica was happy for an entire weekend off, at least on call. As she awoke she mentally prayed the people of Hawaii would just lay off of crime for the weekend just so she could relax for a bit. Jessica had a huge list of things to do and she woke up early to start.

First thing: Workout.

She threw on some running shorts, sports bra and running shoes and decided to 5 mile run around the neighborhood before getting back home to do some Pilates.

Next: Grocery shopping.

Her first few weeks were nonstop and she had barely enough time to give to her home life. She ate out or just didn't eat much at all that when she opened up her fridge or pantry it was nearly empty.

Driving to the local grocery store she got a call from Kendall.

"Conrad" Jessica answered.

"Morning! How's paradise treating you?" Kendall's energetic voice asked.

"Amazing! I wish you were still here! How are things at Langley?" Jessica asked

"Pretty good. I just got back from retrieval in Istanbul" She replied

"No bumps or bruises?" Jessica laughed.

"Oh no you know me. I can't leave without a getting at least a little scratch! But it's all good. We got what we needed. They gave me the week off though" She said.

"Plus side to this job" Jessica chuckled.

"How are things with the team? Last I heard Kono was re-instated" Kendall said.

"It's great! Yeah, she's back on the team and it's been working well." Jessica replied.

"Still butting heads with Steve?" Kendall asked making Jessica laugh. His name brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Chin said I'm the female version of him" Jessica replied.

"So there's basically two of the same person on a team? Sounds like hell to me" Kendall joked.

"He's not too bad. I can put up with him" Jessica replied as she pulled into a grocery store.

"Oh I know you can. Listen, I have to go. I have to debrief, I'll call you later" She said.

"Sure! Be safe!" Jessica said

"Right back at ya!" Kendall said before hanging up.

Jessica smiled as she entered the grocery store. She felt normal for once. She had no badge on her, no gun, nothing. She was normal person shopping for normal things.

Steve was standing in front of the hundreds of flavors of yogurts, trying to pick something when he saw her. He had to look twice over his shoulder to make sure it was her.

_Jessica_.

She was standing in the organic food isle, staring at some food. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans that showed of her sexy figure and an oversized Navy t-shirt that made his heart beat a little too fast. He couldn't help but smile as she read the back of a cereal box with a quizzical look on her face. At that point he didn't care which yogurt to get. He threw a bunch in his cart and bee-lined right to her.

Jessica was so immersed in the nutritional facts about the cereal box she was holding that she didn't notice someone standing right next to her. Someone extremely _tall _and well built.

"Cereal for six bucks?! You've got to be kidding me! I can get cheerios for half this price!" A very familiar voice scoffed. Jessica tore her eyes off the box and to the guy standing next to her.

_Steve_.

"Can I get at least one weekend away from you?" Jessica found herself saying, making him laugh.

"Am I that repulsive to you?" he replied back making her laugh.

_'No, in fact I am extremely __attracted __to you' _She thought

"Don't hate just because I like this better than Cheerios. Cheerios have no flavor" Jessica said, snatching the box of cereal out of his hands. A coy smile played on his face, a smile that always made her cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

"Then buy yourself some lucky charms" He joked.

"And overdose on sugar? No thanks. This stuff is tasty and _healthy_" Jessica said, putting the cereal box in her cart.

"What is it with you women and organic food?" Steve muttered out loud.

"Women? Excuse me? I know plenty of guys who eat organic food" Jessica replied back.

"Yeah, who? Danny? He doesn't count" Steve said, making her laugh.

"I'm sorry that you don't have a refined taste palate" Jessica said making him scoff.

"Are you always this feisty? Even when you're not working?" he asked with his handsome smile. His deep eyes were soft and playful making her heart flutter.

But before she could come up with a witty reply his phone rang.

"Sorry, give me a second" He said and she nodded as he took a few steps away to answer it.

She pretended to look at some food, but discreetly checked him out as he was on the phone. His toned arms drove her wild. How bad she wanted to just touch and grab his arms and run her hands down his toned chest. He got off the phone and walked back towards Jessica so she quickly diverted her eyes back to the food and tried to think of something other than Steve's amazing body.

"I have to go, but it was great running into you Jess!" he said.

She nodded and smiled.

"I gotta find another grocery store now" She said making him laugh.

"You know you can't get enough of me!" He called out as he walked away making her shake her head in laughter.

After a few hours of shopping around town she headed home.

The moment she got home and unloaded her groceries her phone rang and she mentally prayed it wasn't work. But it was.

There was a case in the Diamond Head area of Honolulu. Jessica changed into some black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and drove as fast as she could to the house where the body was at and entered. There were cops and crime techs everywhere.

"Max! How's it looking?" Jessica called out, to the quirky ME who was by the body.

"He was found in pool, bound on the chair" Max said as Jessica, examined the body.

"Who is he?" Jessica asked.

"I believe his name is Jake Griffin" Max said with a curt smile.

"Jake Griffin? As in the guy that owns over 5 restaurants in Hawaii and more than 10 in the mainland?" Jessica wondered out loud, looking at the guy's I.D.

She heard Danny, Steve, and Chin walk in.

"What do we got, Jess?" Steve asked

"The body was dumped in the pool" Jess said, still examining the body.

"Unfortunately chlorine water is quite effective at eliminating any trace evidence" Max said

"Well that's convenient" Danny said with sarcasm.

"Or pre-meditated" Jess suggested.

"However, based on the size of the contact muzzle burn and the size of the entry wound I would guess the victim was shot with a 38 caliber hand gun at point blank range" Max said

"Has HPD turned up the murder weapon yet?" Steve asked

"Not yet, they're inside processing" Jess replied

"Well it looks like a robbery gone bad" Chin suggested.

"How do you think this went down, Jess?" Steve asked, looking at her.

"Well usually the most dangerous encounter at a time like this is before the victim is restrained because that's when a struggle can happen. But what bothers me about this is that Jake was already duct taped to the chair" Jess explained.

"Alright, so he poses no threat and he can't fight back" Danny said

"So why shoot him? Danny, Chin, go through the house. Jess and I will stick to the outside" Steve ordered and everyone went their respective ways.

"Twice in a day, Jess!" Steve said, as he looked at the body.

"What?" Jess asked, confused, as she looked into the pool.

"Running into you twice today" Steve said making her chuckle.

"Are you stalking me McGarrett?" She teased, walking over to him.

"Me stalking you? I had it the other way around" He scoffed with a smile.

She was about to respond, but Danny ran out past them in a frenzy.

"Danny! Where are you going?!"Steve shouted.

Danny didn't respond, so Jess and Steve followed after him to see him walking away with a young kid.

"Oh god, did Jake have a son?" Jessica asked, her heart breaking for the kid.

"I contacted Josh's relatives, they're on their way" Chin said, making his way towards Steve and Jess.

"Oh my god, does he have a mother?" Jess asked Chin.

"She passed away" Chin revealed making Jess shake her head in disapproval.

"Let's regroup at headquarters" Steve said.

At headquarters the team discussed home invasions with the same M.O.

"In each of these home invasions the criminals had some sort of leverage such as family members. In this specific case, Jake Griffin's son hadn't come home from school yet so that's why the violence escalated. He fought back" Jessica suggested.

"Yeah, maybe but why would these people target him in the first place? What's the link, there has to be a link" Steve replied.

"Well typically, home invaders have been inside the victim's house prior to the attack. They use that opportunity to assess their assets." Jess said

"Alright so we cross check maids, contractors, deliveries, anyone who had access to the home" Chin said

"Yes, we'll start with that and also talk to prior victims and see if they remember anything they forgot to put down in their statements" Steve said

Steve and Jess interviewed some families and found a similar link. They all used the same valet service and kept their house keys on the car keys key chain.

Steve called Danny, who was interviewing other families with Kono. He confirmed the families used the "Kokua" valet service, the same one Steve and Jess were told the families they interviewed used.

Back at headquarters Jess explained that valet service was hired for all of Jake's restaurants.

"The company has 20 free lance employees on their payroll. But get this, 4 specific employees worked together when the victim's dined there." Chin said, pulling up 4 distinct people on the screen.

"Let me guess, all four were off when the invasions took place?" Danny asked

"You got it, Danno" Jess replied

"Any of these four have a record?"Steve asked

"One" Chin said, pulling it up.

"Dave Lockhart. Proud owner of a string of petty theft and robbery charges." Kono read.

"This guy working tonight?" Danny asked

"Nope, and neither are the others" Kono said

"Alright, well we got his address, let's roll out" Jess said.

Steve looked at her and nodded.

It was usually him who gave the orders to head out. He mentally smiled to himself and realized he had some competition.

Dave's house was empty but Chin found surveillance photos of a specific house. Kono got the address and the team was off to stop a home invasion.

"How many guys do we have?" Steve asked, as Chin looked an infrared view of the house.

"I see three invaders, but I don't know where the fourth one is" Chin said. Jessica strapped her bullet proof vest on tight and made sure she had bullets for her gun.

"The hostage count is at four. Two adults, two children. Looks like they're already bound up." Jess said

"We have to breach right now. Jess, Chin, you two take the back. Danno, Kono, you two are on me. We're moving in now" Steve commanded. Everyone nodded and moved out.

They all ended up catching the home invaders, and took Dave in for questioning. He claimed that they had nothing to do with Jake Griffin's murder or robbery and even revealed that Jake's sister used to run all the restaurants, until he fired her.

The following morning, Jess got a call from Max.

"I found some things that could be pertinent to the investigation" Max said

"Great, because we have a suspect in custody who swears he didn't murder Jake Griffin" Jess explained

"Well how's your sense of smell, Agent Conrad?" He suddenly asked

"Excuse me?" Jess replied, confused

He leaned forward and took a few sniffs around her.

"I get a hint of strawberry and lavender, and a touch of fresh coconut. Body wash or shampoo?" He asked

She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're starting to creep me out Max" Jess replied

"Oh, I'm sorry agent; I was just merely trying to prove a point. Our noses are excellent forensic tools" He said

"Okay, what are you trying to say?" Jess asked

"You didn't happen to smell a faint odor of Australian Key tree oil on your suspect, did you?" max asked.

"Max, I usually try not to smell my suspects" Jess said

"Well it's just one of many a typical findings in this case" He said, handing her a file.

"I found traces of key tree oil on the duct tape used to bound the victims as well as eucalyptus oil." Max said

He also brought her to the body and explained that Jake Griffin was dead before bound to the chair.

"Why shoot him then tape him to a chair?" Jessica muttered out loud.

Jessica headed back to headquarters to explain her findings and Chin explained the information about Jake's sister, Samantha

She was put in charge of Jake's charities and now that Jake was dead she would be in control of his financials until his son turned 25.

Danny and Steve went to Samantha's house and learned that they had a gun in one of the local charity offices. The team headed out and learned it was an MMA training gym.

Jessica smiled as she saw little kids sparing with one another as well as older guys working out and practicing.

Walking with Samantha to the office, Jessica stopped by a ring and picked up a bottle of wet wipes. She smelled it and looked at it.

"You in the market for some cleaning products?" Danny joked as they both looked at her oddly.

"Smells like that stuff Max talked about. Fighters use this stuff to wipe down after they fight or train. It kills ring worm, staff, and other things like MRSA" Jess explained handing it to Steve.

"It's made from that Australian Tea Tree Oil" he read.

"Same one that Max found on the duct tape" Danny confirmed.

Jessica nodded and took it back from Steve to put down.

"Let's find the gun first" Jess said, following after Samantha.

However, the gun couldn't be found. They explained the gun belonged to Victor Borerro. He trained at the gym but hadn't shown up in a while because of an argument with Jake. Steve and Danny tracked him down and got some information out of him. During the process of getting Victor, Steve injured the guys shoulder and forcing him out of upcoming charity match. They brought him in for questioning and it was learned that Victor didn't kill Jake. Instead he pointed out that Marshall, Samantha's husband, was unsatisfied that the company only got 20% of any fighter's win and the 80% would go to the fighter. Kono and Jessica looked into Marshall's financials and learned that he had bought duct tape and cleaning supplies just before Jake's death. It was enough to get him booked so Steve, Danny, and HPD cop went to arrest him.

* * *

**What do you all think? Leave some reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you two the two that reviewed! I appreciate it! So here is when the storyline changes just a bit. :) I'd like to hear your thoughts so please leave reviews!**

* * *

Though the case was closed, Steve had some unfinished business. Since it was he who tackled Victor Borerro, Steve offered to take his spot in the MMA fight.

Though it was for charity, Jessica had some concerns.

Entering the MMA stadium, Jessica found Kono, Chin, and Kamakona sitting in the first row.

"Hey guys, are Steve and Danny in the locker room?" Jessica asked loudly, over everyone shouting. A game was going on between two other competitors.

"Yes, we've been all trying to convince Steve to just back out" Kono said with laughter.

"But you know the guy, he's always up for a competition" Chin said.

"Why don't you give it a try, Jess? Maybe he'll listen to you" Kono said.

"I'll try!" Jessica laughed before leaving them to head to the locker rooms. Just has she was heading in, Danny was walking out.

"Perfect timing! Please, please do your best to talk the guy out of this! He's about to get his face smashed in there" Danny exclaimed.

"If he won't listen to you, he won't listen to me!" Jessica replied back.

"Nah, he gets all weird with you" Danny said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessica asked with raised eyebrow. Suddenly Danny couldn't really look her in the eye.

He shrugged.

"I don't' know, like he's just-ah you know what you just go in there" Danny said, hurrying away from her.

Jessica looked at him oddly but kept walking towards the locker room.

She walked in to see Steve taping up his own hands.

"Steve, its bad luck to tape up your own hands" Jessica said, getting his attention. She leaned against some lockers and stared at him.

His abs were damn sexy and she couldn't help but _stare_. Steve smiled knowing she liked what she saw.

"You, um what to wrap it thicker over your knuckles. Let me" Jess said, pulling up a chair across from him.

"You know how to do this?" Steve asked, impressed as she took his taped hand into hers and began to tape it.

"Yeah, I did some muy thai, ju jitsu, and I dated an MMA fighter a few years back" Jessica revealed making him smile.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, it was fun. I used to spar with him until I started to beat him" Jessica joked.

"Maybe you should be going out into that ring instead of me" he said back.

"It's not too late to back out. It's not gonna look so sexy if your nose is bent and hanging of your face" Jessica reminded him as she hit his taped hand to make sure it was tight.

"Did you just pay me a compliment, Agent Conrad?" he teased making her blush and focus her eyes on his taped hands.

"Maybe" She teased just as a knock came at the door.

"McGarrett!" A voice shouted

"yeah?!" Steve shouted back.

"You're up!" The voice shouted back.

"I'll be out!" Steve shouted in reply

"Show time, Commander" Jess said, hitting his fist one more time.

"Show time" he said with a wink as they both got up.

Steve was nervous, and Jess could tell. He kept peeking through the curtains and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, you'll do great! Just remember it's all for charity" jess said

"I'll be fine, Jess" Steve assured as Danny came by.

"Real cute, McGarrett. Listen this is your last chance to back out" Danny said.

"Would you stop already?" Steve snapped.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Danny muttered just as the announcer announced Steve's name. Jessica and Danny followed behind him as the crowd cheered for Steve.

Jessica watched the fight up close and cringed every time Steve got hit. What amazed her was his persistence and determination to always get up. Jessica was falling for this guy and she wasn't sure if it was good thing. He was sexy, intelligent, witty, and a leader. Qualities that she loved for a guy to have. Steve ended up losing the fight but it was all in good fun. Everyone was back in the locker room congratulating Steve and helping him cool down.

"How about a nice steak with that black eye?" Jess teased him as Kono gave him a bottle of water. The entire team erupted in laughter as well as Steve.

"That actually sounds really good right now" He said.

"How about we all meet at the Shore Bird restaurant in an hour?" Kono suggested as Steve's phone buzzed.

"I'm down for that" Danny piped up.

"You up for that Steve?" Chin asked Steve, who was staring at his phone.

Jessica studied him and noticed that Steve had a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, in an hour? I'll be there" Steve rambled.

Jessica let it go and stood up from the bench she was sitting at.

"Good fight, Commander" Jessica said with a smile before leaving with Kono.

"What's going on between you two?" Kono asked Jess, as they both left the arena.

"What? Nothing, why?" Jessica replied a bit too quickly.

Kono laughed and shook her head.

"No reason. I just see the way you both look at each other" She said with a shrug.

"How do I look at him? I –what I just how does look at me?" Jessica stammered, feeling flustered.

-In the locker room-

"Wipe that drool of your face, MacGarrett" Chin joked as the girls left.

"Huh?" Steve asked, slightly embarrassed Chin caught him staring at Jessica.

"Looks like Jessica is softening up our Hulk" Danny joked as well.

"Softening up what? Did you just call me the Hulk?" Steve fired back.

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious" Danny defended making Chin laugh.

"Alright guys, no bickering tonight. See you all at the Shore Bird in an hour" Chin called out before leaving.

Danny left as well and Steve looked at the text message once again. It was an urgent message from Joe to meet him at MoKoto's house. Steve quickly freshened up and headed there to see Joe standing outside the house.

"Joe, what happened to you? Where's MoKoto?" Steve asked, noticing some bruising around Joe's eye.

"Dead? What happened?"Steve asked, his mood suddenly dropped.

"I just got here and found his door open and his body in the study. Looks like he was tortured." Joe said.

"what? Who would torture an old man in a wheel chair?" Steve asked, shocked.

Joe gave him a knowing look.

"Wo Fat…I don't understand. Why would he come here!? How would be know about MoKoto?" Steve fired.

"Wo Fat paid me a visit last night." Joe revealed.

"what are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"He got the jump on me then disappeared" Jo said

"Did you tell him about MoKoto?" Steve asked

"no, but he must have known." Joe said

"Wo Fat's out of the cleaning house looking for answers." Steve muttered.

"We did this, Steve" Joe said

"What?" Steve questioned.

"Our questions got MoKoto killed" Joe said

"No, Wo Fat killed MoKoto. He started this and I plan to finish it" Steve assured, before walking back to his truck.

"Steve, wait. You need to see something" Joe said. Steve turned around and walked back to Joe who was pulling something out of his back pocket. They were photographs.

"What's that?" Steve asked

"When Wo Fat jumped me he left me these" Joe said, handing Steve the pictures. The moment Steve's eyes fell on them his heart dropped.

They were pictures of Jessica.

Recent ones of her running in the morning, grocery shopping, outside her house, walking in her house, etc.

"What is this? Why does he have pictures of her?" Steve fired, getting a bit panicked.

"You do know who she is right?" Joe asked.

Steve looked up at Joe, confused.

"Her father was a good friend of mine and yours. Will Conrad. He was a navy seal. His wife, Natasha worked for the CIA as an ambassador. They were both killed by men who worked for Wo Fat" Joe revealed.

"Jessica said her parents were killed in a shooting" Steve said.

"She doesn't know. I had her family in the mainland pick her up and move her away before she could know anything" Joe said

"So why would he have pictures of her?" Steve asked, looking through the photos once again.

"He must want information that only her parents had known. Now that she's back he wants to find out" Joe suggested.

"I have to find her and tell her" Steve muttered, making Joe sigh.

"You continue to go down this road, son, you have to ask yourself how many more lives is it going to cost" Joe advised.

Steve looked down at the pictures of Jessica.

_He had to find her._

-Meanwhile at Jessica's place-

Jessica entered her home with a smile. She was excited to have dinner with the team. She tossed her home keys on the side table and began to walk up the stairs to freshen up, but stopped short. She turned and looked back at the table. She always kept a photo of her parents on the table and it faced the door so whenever she walked in or left it would be the last or first thing she saw. However, upon entering she realized the photo was facing the opposite way.

Jessica was so OCD about having a certain way.

_Someone was here…_She thought. She walked back downstairs and pulled open a drawer and quietly pulled out a gun. She checked for bullets and to her surprise it was empty.

_Someone was in her home and emptied out her gun._

Her heartbeat started race. She kept a gun hidden in her pantry so she quietly and carefully made it into her kitchen and checked the pantry. The kitchen was turned upside down and so was the family room. The gun had been emptied.

Sweat started to roll down the side of her forehead. She quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and began to carefully check the rooms on the first floor of her home.

It was all clear. Carefully making her way up the stairs she tried to maintain her nervous breathing.

The bathroom was clear, the guest bedroom was clear, and the study was clear.

All that was left was her bedroom. Her room door was open.

They were in there for sure because she always kept her bedroom door closed. Jessica carefully walked into see her bedroom turned upside down as well.

_What the hell._

She heard rustling coming from her bathroom so she quickly made her way over and to her surprise she caught the suspect red handed, trying to open her private safe.

"Hands up! Now! Let me see your hands!" Jessica shouted in anger. The masked man in all black slowly stood up, turned around and looked at Jess. All she could see was his eyes, and they didn't look too friendly.

"On your knees now!" Jessica shouted. As he did, another masked suspect came up behind Jess and disarmed her of her knife, while the one she had caught grabbed her. Jessica went into fight mode and began to fight for her life against the two unknown assailants. However, they were putting up a good fight.

_They were military trained_.

Two extremely trained men against Jessica didn't look good. She was taking punch after kick after punch. One guy threw her against a wall and she screamed in pain and anguish. The man's large, gloved hand, wrapped around her neck tightly and pinned her against the wall. Her vision was going in and out. She tasted blood and felt the warm liquid run down her face.

"Where is it?!" The man's voice shouted. He had an Asian accent.

"I don't know what' you're talking about" Jessica managed to breathe out. The guy, in anger, threw her across onto the floor and she landed on the ground with a thud. She groaned and coughed up blood. She opened her eyes to see the knife just a few inches from her. She heard the two men talking in Japanese so she took the opportunity to grab the knife and with all her strength she shot to her feet and with an animalistic scream she rammed the knife into the chest of one of the suspects. It instantly killed him, but the fight wasn't over. The other one grabbed her and easily got the knife away from her.

He was really mad now.

"You don't tell me where he is then I will kill you!" The man yelled, sliding the sharp knife against her bruised neck.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" She pleaded, tired and scared at this point. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to her bedroom and put her in front of a photo on her nightstand.

"where is he!?" The man yelled again, pointing at a picture of her father with the knife.

"Da-what? He's dead!" Jessica said, confused.

"Don't lie to me you bitch!" The man yelled, kicking her. She cried out in pain.

The man looked at her and pulled out his phone to call someone. Jessica needed to get out of the house.

She needed help.

_Steve…I need to call Steve_-She thought. Using whatever strength she had left she crawled out of her bedroom while the man was busy on the phone with whomever. Her phone was on the table near the front of the door. Although in searing pain, Jessica slowly stood up to go down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going!?" The man's voice shouted. Her heart started to beat way too fast and she tried to take a step down, but she felt his hands on her pulling her away. But she fought back. He let her go and gave her a shove, sending her down the stairs. She rolled down in pain and landed at the bottom, breathing hard. Her vision was going and she tried to stay conscious.

"I'll give you one more chance" The man said, walking down the stairs with the knife in his hand.

"I don't know what or who you want" Jessica breathed out trying to sit up.

"Wrong answer" The man said, when he reached the bottom. His feet right by her face. He kneeled down and used the knife to move away the sweat and blood covered hair strands off her bruised and cut face.

"Please, I don't know" Jessica began to cry. She had given up at this point. Confusion and pain clouded any kind of clarity.

He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. This time she didn't fight it. Her body was limp and dying.

"I know he told you where it is" The man said again.

Jessica didn't answer.

She had no answer…she only had questions.

"Hello?" The man snapped at her. Jessica, getting angry and tired, looked up at him.

"Fuck you" She managed to spit out at him.

This angered the masked man and she immediately regretted saying that to him because She felt a sharp, searing pain enter her right abdomen. He had stabbed her with the knife. She cried out in pain as he let her drop to the ground with the knife still in her. He grabbed her by the foot and began to drag her through the house until he got to a closet. She was in shock and darkness began to fall over her.

-BACK TO STEVE-

While driving as fast as he could he dialed Danny's number.

"Hey, where are you?" Danny answered.

"Is Jess with you guys?" Steve asked instead.

"Um no, I was just about to call her. She won't reply to my texts or Kono's" Danny said. Steve's heartbeat picked up in fear.

"All right, I'll go check on her" Steve said before hanging up.

_Something was wrong._

He dialed her number and it went to voicemail. He got to her home in 10 minutes and immediately ran to her front door and knocked. No one answered. He began pounding and shouting her name.

_Nothing._

He sighed and jumped to the side to look through the window. He saw blood smeared on a wall and that was all he needed to see before he ran to the front door to kick it down.

"JESSICA!" He shouted once he was inside.

There was blood on the ground, the walls, and on the stairs. Enough blood to make him believe she was already dead. Fear and panic set in his heart and the last time he had felt like this was when Hess had killed his father in cold blood.

Steve, with his gun, checked the upstairs. The house was trashed. Her room was mess and he could tell that's where the fight had taken place.

However, he couldn't find her. His mind was racing as he headed back downstairs and looked around. That's when he saw the drag marks leading to a closed closet. He took a deep breath in and out before opening it and to his horror he saw Jessica lying on the ground, barely breathing with a knife stabbed into her side.

"Jessica!" Steve exclaimed, putting his gun away and kneeling beside her. Her eyes were fluttering open and close. She had lost a lot of blood.

"They want him" She slurred.

Steve didn't comprehend what she was saying instead he was dialing Chin's number.

"Yo, where ar-"

"Wo Fat got to Jess. Get to her place now, I'm taking her to the ER" was all Steve said before hanging up and gingerly picking up Jess. She kept rambling about someone and how they wanted someone, but he didn't care. He needed her alive.

"jess, you have to stay with me okay!"Steve said loudly as he put her in the backseat of his truck.

She began to cough up blood making him really panic. Driving like a F1 racer down the streets he made it to the hospital in 5 minutes, rushing her into the ER.

From that point on it was a blur for Steve. All he could think about was Jessica.

What did Wo Fat want with her?

Had he failed her? Was she going to survive?


	4. Chapter 4

**So this one is a bit short, but I am so grateful for all the reviews! :) I'm glad you all are enjoying this! **

* * *

_"Jessy! It's time to go!" Her father's strong voice shouted from the base of the stairs._

_"I'm coming, dad!" Jessica shouted back._

_Jessica finished up packing her suitcase and brought it downstairs._

_"You're only going for the weekend, Jess" Her dad laughed realizing how much stuff his daughter had packed._

_"You never know what can happen!" Jess sang as she walked into the kitchen._

_"Just be safe, darling" Her mother, Natasha, said as she handed her daughter some breakfast._

_"I will. Kono will be there" Jessica assured, as she munched on her cereal._

_Both her parents stood by and watched their 17 year old daughter. _

_"So you know where it is right?" Her father asked, pulling out a map of Hawaii._

_"Yes, dad. You explained it to me like 100 million times!" Jessica whined as he opened up the map and put it on the table._

_"Explain it back to me" Her father said. She rolled her eyes. Her parents were letting her go on a camping trip with friends to their private cabin. It was in a very remote and difficult location on Kauai_.

_Jessica found it odd her parents were letting her go without any adult supervision. Out of the blue they suggested that she, Kono, and some other girlfriends go. She didn't question it since it was going to be fun and would probably never happen again._

_"We'll come pick you girls up on Monday, okay?" Her mom said after Jessica repeated it to her dad._

_"Okay and please don't call me like 100 million times when I'm there" Jessica whined making her dad chuckle._

_"We won't. We promise" He assured, looking at his daughter. Natasha and Will were sending their daughter away because they learned Wo Fat was in town. They were on a mission to bring him down and they didn't want Jessica to become collateral damage. _

_"Go upstairs and make sure you didn't forget anything" Natasha said to her daughter. Jessica was off upstairs when Will looked at his wife._

_"I don't like this, Natasha" He said with a worried glance._

_"she's a strong girl. She can take care of herself" Natasha assured, taking pride in the fact that her daughter was strong like her._

_"She's still a child." Will reminded, his heart aching just by the thought of anything happening to his daughter._

_"Nothing will happen. She will be safe in the cabin, and everything she could ever need is in there too" Natasha said, wrapping her arms around her husband._

_"Wo Fat is going down today" Will said with confidence._

_Natasha smiled._

_"Dad! Kono is here!" Jessica shouted from her bedroom, as she ran downstairs._

_"Okay, mom will drop you both off at the navy base and then Uncle Joe will take you both on the heli to the island." Her dad said, pulling Jessica into his arms._

_He wasn't sure if it would be the last, but he squeezed her as if it were._

_"I love you" He said, kissing the top of her head._

_"I love you too, dad" She laughed back as he let her go. She went into her mom's arms and said the same before walking out with her suitcase._

-**END OF FLASHBACK**-

Steve was fast asleep to the sound of Jessica's heart monitor. It had now been a good 4 hours since she was out of surgery. It was hell. Waiting around for the doctor almost set him into a panic attack. She had become stable once out of surgery and was now resting in ICU. He suddenly awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing.

"McGarrett" His rough voice answered.

"We ran an ID on the body found in her bedroom. It belongs to a member of the Yakuza."Chin answered making Steve sigh.

"He's after something, Chin" Steve muttered, rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Exactly what? We don't know what's been taken here. Her safe is still closed and locked" Chin said.

"She kept saying they were looking for someone or something" Steve said.

"We won't know till she's awake. How's she doing?" Chin asked.

"Resting." Steve said.

"We'll stop by soon. Danny got in touch with Kendall and she should be on her way. Kono and I are going to get her place cleaned up" Chin said.

"She can't go back there. She's not safe" Steve said, looking at Jess.

"She'll be safe as long as she's got us. Call me when she wakes up" Chin said.

"will do, and hey man. Thank you" Steve said before hanging up. He put his phone on the table and stood up to stretch. He leaned over Jess and mentally prayed she would wake up soon. He brushed some loose hair off her face and gently touched her bruised cheek.

He had so many questions for her. She had become a mystery to him. What was in her past?

Steve's thoughts were broken when he heard some disturbance coming from the nurses' station outside of the room.

"Ma'am you cannot go in there!" A nurse scolded.

"I can go wherever the hell I please, where is she!?" Kendall's feisty voice snapped back making Steve slightly smile. In a few seconds Kendall busted through the doors and nearly ran over Steve.

"oh god, is she okay?!" Kendall exclaimed, pushing Steve out of the way to look at Jessica. A nurse and security guard came in as well.

"It's fine. She's CIA" Steve assured.

"We need to see I.D." The guard snapped.

"For fuck's sake, here's my damn ID!" Kendall muttered, shoving her badge and ID in the guard's face. He looked at it annoyed that she was in fact CIA and they both left.

"You got here quick" Steve said to Kendall, who was reading the medical file the nurse left.

"I was in California doing my reserve training" Kendall said as Steve sat down.

"She got out of surgery a few hours ago" Steve said.

"Any idea who did this?" Kendall asked.

Steve wasn't sure if he should tell Kendall, but then again they were like sisters.

"you ever come across the name Wo Fat while at the CIA?" Steve asked. Kendall looked up from Jessica' medical file to look at Steve.

"It sounds familiar. He's part of the Japanese Yakuza right?" Kendall asked.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"So you do know?"Steve questioned.

"No, not directly. Jessica and I never worked on those missions. We were assigned to the middle east. But, we did know someone who was working on that case. His name was Joshua Hirsch, but last we heard he went died" Kendall said.

Steve froze when he realized that Joshua was Jenna's fiancé.

"How does this all connect to Jessica?" Kendall asked.

"Her parents were involved with tracking down and bringing down the Yakuza, specifically Wo Fat" Steve said.

"But they died in a shooting attack" Kendall said.

"Yeah, that's what she told me too" Steve said with a sigh.

"You're saying she's hiding something?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. Wo Fat's guys attacked Jessica because they wanted something. We won't know till she wakes up" Steve said.

Kendall sighed and sat down. Kendall had to be back at Langley in 10 hours because she was being sent on a mission to Yemen.

"At least she's still alive" Kendall said looking at her sleeping best friend.

"She put up a hell of a fight" Steve said as a knock came at the door.

"come in" Kendall said

In walked Kono, Chin, and Danny.

"She's still asleep" Steve said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Hey man, why don't you get some rest at home? We'll stay" Danny suggested.

"No man, I want to be here when she wakes up" Steve said defiantly.

-Hours Later-

Kendall, Kono, and Chin left to examine Jessica's house once more. Danny had to go get Grace, and Joe came to visit.

While Joe and Steve were talking quietly, Jessica began to stir. Steve immediately was at her side as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, there" Steve's gentle voice said.

She squinted, trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"Where am I?" Her voice cracked. She felt weak and sore.

"The hospital, how are you feeling?" Joe asked, bring her a cup of water. Steve took it from him and brought the straw to Jess's lips. She took it hungrily and drank all of it.

"I feel like I've been trampled by a stampede of elephants" Jessica said, her voice much clear. Steve couldn't help but smile at her response.

"We're glad you're okay" He said, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked looking down at her arms. They were cut up and bruised with and IV going through them. Her abdomen felt like hell and her head was pounding.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Steve asked.

She sat there and stared at Joe and Steve, and at once the memories flooded her head.

"Oh god, I was attacked last night" She muttered out.

"You put up quite a fight" Joe said.

"I –I killed one of them. Who were they?" She asked both men. They both looked at each other and then to her.

"Jessica, the men that attacked you was part of the group that killed your parents" Joe revealed.

"What?!" Jessica exclaimed. Her head was pounding too hard at this point and she closed her eyes in pain and sighed.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked in concern. She shot her eyes open.

"No! I'm not okay! What the hell happened in the last 24 hours?!" She fired at him.

He couldn't blame her for being angry and confused.

"Jess, they were looking for something." Joe said, getting her back on the case.

"I know. I don't know what it was. The guy, one of the guys kept saying I knew where it was but I don't even know what he's looking for. Who are these guys?" Jessica asked.

"They are part of the Yakuza" Steve said.

"The Japanese crime syndicate? My parents were killed by them? I thought they were killed by an attack at the base" Jessica said.

Joe looked away and Jessica saw it.

"Joe? What the hell is going on?" Jessica asked.

"You're parents were murdered by a man named Wo Fat. Your mother and father had been tracking him down with the CIA. It's believed your father had information that could possibly bring him down. When Wo Fat learned you were in Hawaii he took his chance to get that information thinking you had it" Joe said.

"Mom was an ambassador and dad was a Navy Seal" Jessica said.

"Your mom was an agent for the CIA, Jess" Joe said.

Jess couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Do you remember anything your parents might have told you that could pertain to Wo Fat?" Steve asked.

"I-I don't know. No? They never told me anything about their work" Jessica said.

"The safe that's in your house. What's in it?" Steve asked.

"Passports, money, things from past missions. Nothing in there would connect to Wo Fat. I never worked on those cases. Kendall and I were placed on middle eastern missions. The only person I met who worked on Japanese missions was-"

"Joshua Hirsch" Steve finished for her. Her eyes went wide and then squinted.

"how do you know?" She asked him.

"Kendall stopped by but we know his fiancé. Jenna Kaye. She's after Wo Fat because he killed him" Steve said just as the nurse walked in.

"Sorry, but I'm going to ask you two to leave. I need to change her bandages" The nurse said.

"Of course. We'll be right outside, Jess" Steve assured as Jessica nodded.

The last 24 hours of her life had her world spinning. She began to question her childhood and everything her parents had done for her.

_Who were they? What did they do? _


	5. Chapter 5

**This one gets fun towards the end. ;) Please leave reviews with your thoughts and comments! I love to read them! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Since her home had been ransacked, the team helped her move into another one in a safer location. For the next two weeks, during her recovery, HPD circled around for security and Chin installed security into her home. However, since she couldn't work any cases Steve felt it necessary that someone had to keep an eye on her. Since Kendall was away on a mission, Steve called the next person he trusted.

An old friend named Catherine Rollins. She and Steve had on again and off again relationship. She was madly in love with Steve, but Steve had commitment issues. He wasn't sure if she was the one for him, and that bugged the hell out of Catherine.

Jessica sat on her new couch and stared at Catherine.

"Jessica, this Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Cath this is Agent Jessica Conrad" Steve introduced the two women to each other.

Catherine smile and stuck out her hand which Jessica reluctantly shook. Jessica was pissed beyond belief that Steve wanted someone to babysit her.

"I'm sorry Steve dragged you out here to babysit. You do know that you are by no means forced to do this so please feel free to leave if you feel like it" Jessica said with a smile making Catherine laugh and Steve shake his head in annoyance.

"Steve's just looking out for you." Catherine assured.

"Mhm, I still see it as babysitting" Jessica muttered as Steve's phone went off. Jessica felt jealous that Steve was going to work on cases while she had to recover.

"Okay, I gotta go. Catherine thanks for doing this, and Jess, try not to pop your stitches" He said before taking off.

Jessica sighed and propped her feet on the coffee table as Catherine sat across from her.

"Can I get you anything?" Catherine asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. So how do you know Steve?" Jessica questioned. If she was going to be stuck with this person for the next few days, she was going to ask questions.

"Oh uh we trained together" Catherine replied.

"So you're Navy Intelligence too?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, how about you? Steve mentioned you had some past with the Navy" Catherine said.

"Yeah, I was also in Navy Intelligence and worked as a sniper before being recruited by the CIA" Jessica said.

She nodded.

"Steve's really worried about your safety" She said.

Jessica nodded.

"I think I'll be okay. I'm just thankful he was there when he was" Jessica said quietly.

She nodded and looked out the window.

Jessica looked at her. She was pretty, pale skin, dark hair, physically fit. She could tell, by their body language, that she and Steve had a past.

"Are you two dating?" Jessica blurted out.

Catherine's pale cheeks slightly flushed and she chuckled.

"Uh-Um Steve and I? Uh-um no, no, no. We're just friends." She said with a small laugh.

Jessica mentally rolled her eyes and figured these next two weeks to be long as hell.

-Meanwhile, somewhere in an undisclosed location in Montana-

A man was sitting in a boat, fishing on an empty lake when his phone suddenly rang.

"Joe, nice to hear from you" The man's strong voice answered.

"William, right back at you" Joe White replied.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" William asked.

"It's about Jessica" Joe said

William stood up in his boat.

"Is she okay?" Will asked.

Joe sighed.

"He went after her, Will" Joe said

"Is she okay?" Will asked again.

"She's fine. We had her moved to a safe house, and she's got security detail." Joe assured.

"Son of a bitch. What the hell did he want?" William asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. She doesn't know so that means you're the only person who does." Joe said

William sighed.

"I don't want her involved in this, Joe" William said

"Too late, Will. She's already involved." Joe said.

"Has she said or asked about me?" Will asked.

"Not yet, she's at home recovering." Joe said.

"Keep me in touch" Will said.

"Yeah, and hey Will. Sooner or later she's going to find out" Joe said.

"Let's hope later than sooner" Will said before hanging up.

-BACK IN HAWAII-

Catherine had left after babysitting Jessica for 3 days. The woman was annoying to Jessica and convinced her to leave. It had been a week and half since she got out of the hospital and Jessica felt much better. Her abdomen was slightly sore, but it was healing quickly and well. After meeting with the Governor, Jessica was cleared to be back in the Five-0 task force.

She was getting dressed in the morning when a knock came at her door. She ran down the stairs and looked through the window to see Steve. She hadn't seen him in the past few days so her heart began to race a bit.

"Look at you! Walking and everything!" Steve exclaimed when Jessica opened the door.

"You're acting like I almost lost my limbs" Jessica said sourly as she let him in.

"You could have. How are you feeling?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Like the old me, just with a little scar" Jessica said, lifting her shirt a bit to show the small surgical scar on her right abdomen.

He nodded.

"Not bad, Conrad. Ready to go back to work?" he asked as she holstered her gun and badge.

"Hell yeah, get me out of this house" Jessica muttered walking past Steve and outside. He laughed and closed the door behind him.

She punched in a security lock and walked with Steve.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked him as he opened up the passenger seat door for her.

"Get Danny. He's been house/apartment hunting and said he's at a motel right now" Steve replied as she slid into the driver's seat.

"He's by far the pickiest apartment hunter I've ever met" Jessica said.

"Tell me about it. If one thing is wrong, he won't take it" Steve said as he drove.

"He should just move in with you" Jessica laughed.

"That is the dumbest idea ever and don't even dare plant that idea in his head" Steve warned her making her laugh again.

"It's a brilliant idea. I mean you two can work on your relationship" Jessica teased.

"Excuse me, our relationship?" He asked back

"Yeah you know, talk things out. You two have a tendency to always yell at each other" Jessica said with a smirk.

"I don't appreciate you judging my relationship with Danny" Steve said making her laugh.

"Aw, a sensitive subject for Commander McGarrett?" Jessica joked

"When you said you feel like the same old you, you definitely are still the same old you." Steve said with laughter.

She smiled and looked out the window.

"Any word about Wo Fat?" She suddenly asked.

There was a minute of silence.

"No, but if I do you'll know" He said with a much dimmer mood.

She nodded and tucked some loose strand behind her ear. Steve stole a glance at her and saw her worried face.

"Hey, you'll be safe. I promise" Steve assured. She looked at him and smiled.

"I know" She replied with confidence as he pulled into a local motel.

"Jeez, this place looks sleazy" Jess muttered as she stepped out of his truck.

"Out of all the nice places here, he picks this place" Steve said as they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Which room is he?" Jess asked.

"I called and he said 216" Steve said as they passed a few doors.

Jess found the door and was about to knock, but Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"What?" Jess asked, confused. He put his finger to his lips and slowly turned the door knob.

The door was open so he quietly opened it and they both snuck in. Jess stood behind Steve and peeked around him to see Danny sitting on his couch staring at the TV.

They both began to creep towards Danny.

"Ya know buddy, I gotta tell you I'd be way more impressed with your ninja skills if A the door was locked and B if you hadn't called to ask for the room number" Danny said, knowing they were there.

"Nice try, Steve" Jessica laughed, patting his back and walking over to Danny to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint. Maybe next time I'll go through the window, oh wait there are no windows" Steve countered.

"Oh please, this is temporary until I find something else. More importantly this place isn't haunted" Danny said

"Haunted? You run a blue light over this place and the last thing you want to worry about is ghosts" Jess said as Steve walked over and sat down on the tiny couch. She was squeezed in between both men at this point.

Steve threw his arm over the couch and it rested on Jess, kind of making her shift her wait so she was leaning against him. Her cheeks flushed as their bodies made close contact.

"What are you watching?" Jess asked Danny.

"Enemymine. You haven't seen this? Sit and watch" Danny said

"I feel like I'm in a time machine. Like a tiny really badly decorated time machine." Steve said with sarcasm making Danny scowl and Jess chuckle.

Danny paused it and looked at Steve.

"Okay, I like this movie. I think it's a classic. If you both are going to be here I'm going to ask you both to sit quietly and give this cinematic masterpiece the attention it deserves. Can you both do that?" Danny said

"Yep" They both said in unison.

"Thank you" Danny replied, pressing the play button.

Jess watched and realized it was an alien birthing scene. She looked at Danny with a disgusted face and realized he had tears welling up. She patted Steve's knee to get his attention.

"That's disgusting, Danny" Jess said as Steve looked disgusted as well.

"You okay buddy?" Steve asked Danny.

"Huh?" Danny asked, looking at them both.

"You need a tissue or something?" jess asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

He cleared his throat and looked back at the TV.

"What's the matter?!" Steve asked with a sly smile.

"Nothing is the matter. You weren't moved by that?" Danny asked him

"Evidently not as much as you" Steve fired back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I got drawn into a beautiful film about sacrifice and friendship. I apologize" Danny replied sarcastically.

Jess rolled her eyes knowing both men were about to bicker. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"The dude just gave birth!" Steve snapped back.

"He's an alien! They got different plumbing on that planet! I don't know maybe they're all hermaphrodites!" Danny exclaimed back.

"I just don't understand why you were cryi-"

"I'm not crying! You know what. Forget it. You don't know what it's like to be a father. You don't understand. Let me put a cartoon on for you" Danny suggested making Jess chuckle as she looked through the pantry.

"Speaking of cartoons, do you plan on bringing Gracie here?" Jess asked Danny. Both men turned their heads to look at Jessica.

"I may" Danny said

"Well if you are, as a law enforcement officer, I'm required to call the department of child protective services" Jess said, pulling out spoiled bread from the pantry for both men to see.

"Oh I see you didn't lose your sense of humor when you were in surgery. Damn those surgeons" Danny snapped back making her laugh as Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett" Steve answered.

"You two are just so cute together" Jess said quietly to Danny.

"Me and him? What did you lose your brain on the operating table?" Danny fired making her scowl at him.

"We're on the way" Steve said into his phone before hanging up.

"Please tell me we can leave" Jess said to Steve.

"Yup, put on your shoes Danno" Steve said to his partner.

Jess was happy to be in the field again. It felt good. The case was a doozy, but they closed it within a few days. The weekend approached and Jess and Kono decided to hang out for some quality girl time. Jess got dressed for their girls night out [for the outfit check out my polyvore account: MillionMilesAway00]

She drove down to a local bar to see Kono drinking a beer at a small table.

"Hey, you! Drinking already?" Jess teased as she sat down across her old friend.

"This week has been crazy. I think you might need it more than me" Kono laughed as a waitress came by. Jess ordered a captain and coke and some nachos.

"You do realize since I moved here like 9 months ago that we have not surfed together yet" jess said.

Kono's eyes went wide.

"Have we not? We surfed everyday together when we were younger" Kono said.

"And you almost went pro" Jess said with a smile.

"Almost, but hey I'm still good" Kono said

"I'm not doubting you. You taught me" Jess laughed.

"We should go this weekend. Maybe invite the whole team?" Kono suggested.

"Like Danny would even try. His feet were meant to stay dry" Jess said making her laugh.

"Yeah but I'm sure Steve and Chin would surf" Kono said as the waitress brought over Jess' drink and food.

"Steve would just try to kick everyone's ass at it" Jess said before stuffing her mouth with a nacho.

"Yeah, he reminds me of you" Kono said with a smirk making Jess roll her eyes.

"What's up with him and Catherine?" jess asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Kono shrugged.

"They have a weird relationship. Honestly I think she's in love with him and he's just afraid to be committed" Kono said.

Jess nodded.

"Why do you ask Miss Conrad?" Kono asked with an all knowing smile.

"No reason" Jessica laughed.

"You like Steve, don't you?" She questioned.

Jessica blushed.

"Can we leave work stuff at work?" Jessica countered.

"You're not getting out of this one. What's up with you two?" She asked.

"Nothing, why does it seem like there is something going on?" Jessica asked.

"The guy drools after you. I swear you've always been blind to things like this. He stares at you every chance he gets" Kono said.

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"Danny and Chin tease him about it all the time. You both are flirty with each other too" Kono said.

"I am not!" Jessica replied.

"Yes you are. You may not realize it" Kono said.

Jessica shook her head with laughter.

"Let's leave guy talk for another time" Jessica suggested making Kono laugh.

"Fine, but I'm still holding it over you." Kono said before taking a sip of her beer. Both ladies talked, laughed, drank, and ate for the next hour and a half before going their separate ways.

Though it was night, Jessica decided to walk along the Waikiki beach. The shoreline was lit from the skyline of the buildings downtown, making the sea shimmer. Boots in hand, Jessica walked past a few kids having a bonfire, some kids running around, older couples walking by, and some parties. The fresh air breezed past her hair and the water tickled her feet.

Ever since the attack, Jessica's mind had been racing about her past and what her future holds. In this moment and time, Jessica felt at ease. She stared out into the ocean to take in its beauty.

"Conrad, you still stalking me!?" A very familiar voice shouted from behind her. Jess turned around to see none other than Steve, jogging towards her. He was doing his nightly run across the beach and happened to see Jess on the shoreline.

"No way, you are stalking me. I mean look at you, all creepy looking" Jessica laughed. He had a light film of sweat on his forehead and arms from running.

"Creepy? That's the second compliment I've gotten from you in the how many months you've been on the team?" He laughed making her chuckle.

"You better cherish it" She said to him as a breeze flew by.

"I will. What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I just had some drinks and dinner so I thought I'd come out here for a bit" Jessica said.

"Dinner and drinks? Who's the lucky guy?" Steve asked, curious.

Jessica chuckled and shook her head.

"Kono, but she doesn't count as a guy" Jess replied making him smile.

He was oddly relieved to hear that she wasn't on a date.

"Well thanks for inviting Danny, Chin and I" Steve said making her laugh.

"How did I know you would say something like that? You know what I'm gonna call you Sensitive Steve from now on" Jessica said with her hands on her hip.

"Oh real cute, Conrad." Steve muttered as she walked towards the water. Steve watched her pick up some sea shells then toss it back into the ocean.

A mischievous smile played on his lips and he quickly ran behind her and pushed her just enough for her to trip up and run into deeper water.

"STEVEN!" Jessica screamed as the cold water soaked her pants to her knees. He laughed as she focused her anger at him and charged right at him. Instead of going soft and letting her tackle him he grabbed her and locked her arms, making her immobile against this body. Her back was pressed to his chest.

"Really, McGarrett!? I should just yell rape and get your ass beat right now" Jessica threatened. She hated feeling like she was losing so she had to fight back.

She got a hand free and gave him a good jab to his side, making him take a few steps back in shock.

"You just hit me? You just really hit me?" He questioned, surprised.

"What did you expect? I trained in the Navy just like you, _Commander_" Jessica teased.

"Are you challenging me, Conrad?" he questioned.

Instead of answering she went at him with some kicks and punches. He didn't kick back or anything but instead he just avoided her kicks and tried to immobilize her. Their close body contact was getting Jessica a bit flustered and to the point where she let her guard down enough for him to pin her to the soft sandy ground.

He was right on top of her and their faces were just an inch apart from one another. Hi hot breath on her cheek got her heartbeat racing and the temperature between them rose.

His dark blue/grey eyes were deep and they looked form her eyes to her full lips. Something came over him and he wanted to taste her. He had been craving her since the moment he laid eyes on her. He finally had her and he wasn't going to lose the chance. Without much thought Steve brought his lips to Jessica's.

It was a euphoric explosion of curiosity, lust, and hunger.

Jessica gave into Steve and let him take control of her. She needed this, and more importantly she needed _him_. The kiss was passionate and hot. Their tongues danced and his hands made their way under her loose top, exploring her toned body. She couldn't help but lightly moan as his lips moved from hers to her neck. Her hands were tangled in his hair and roaming his toned back and arms. It was pure bliss until his phone's buzzing ruined the moment. He stopped kissing her and they both looked at each other out of breath and breathing hard.

That's when reality hit them both.

She immediately let him go and pushed herself off of him.

"Jessic-"

"No, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this" Jessica stammered as she rose to her feet. He stood up as well and went to reach for her but she pulled away.

"Jess, wait, don't be sorry" He said as he watched her pick up her boots.

"Steve, just forget about this okay?" Jessica snapped.

"What was wrong with what just happened?!" He fired, getting angry.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Because it won't work out" Jessica said. She had issues with commitment just as he did.

"And how do you know?"Steve asked, feeling disappointed.

"Because id o okay? Let's just forget about it and move on" Jessica said.

"You think it's' going to be that easy?" He asked.

She looked at him and knew it wasn't.

"We'll try" She said

"No, I know I'm not gonna get over it. I'm not going to try." Steve said defiantly. She sighed again just as his phone rang again. He looked at it and then to her.

"You should take that. It's probably Catherine" Jessica said, putting her boots on.

He looked at her incredulously.

"Is that why you're acting like this?!" He questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it. Have a good night, Steve and answer your damn phone" Jessica fired before storming off.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is short, and I apologize for that! But I hope you all still enjoy it. Huge thanks to Black Dragon 42** **for being so supportive!**

* * *

Steve became restless and frustrated as days went on. Jessica wouldn't look at him, speak to him, give him any kind of time. She had left for her monthly reserve training, and it was that same weekend Catherine came back for a few days.

"What's gotten into you, Steve?" Catherine asked as they both sat at a table outside of Kamekona's food truck.

"Hm? Nothing, why?" Steve asked, defensively.

"Um well maybe because you said you'd come out to surf, and it's been 15 minutes and you're still sitting here" Catherine said, ringing out water out of her dark hair.

"Did I say that?" Steve asked her, confused.

"Okay, spit it out. What's on your mind?" She asked.

He couldn't tell her and he wouldn't.

"Nothing, just thinking about Wo Fat" Steve partially lied as Danny came by with Grace.

"Uncle Steve! Are you going to teach me to surf?!" Grace asked with excitement. Steve cracked a smile, something he hadn't done in a while.

"You know what, I think Catherine here is going to take you" Steve said.

She looked at him but then forced a smile out for Grace.

"come on kiddo, let me teach you how to paddle out" Catherine said, taking Grace's hand into hers and walking towards the water.

Danny looked at Steve and noticed something off about his partner.

"I'm going to pester you and pester you until you tell me what's gotten you all sulky" Danny said, sitting across his good friend. Steve looked at Danny.

"Nah, man I'm good" Steve said.

"Jessica. It's Jessica, isn't it?" Danny asked. Steve couldn't hide it and just nodded.

"She won't return my calls, nothing" Steve said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, I mean, well I mean we had a moment but I don't know" Steve rambled.

"A moment? What the hell is a moment?" Danny fired.

"A moment! Just when two people connect they have a moment!" Steve retorted back.

"You kissed her didn't you?"Danny figured.

"I did, we did. I think she got cold feet or something" Steve muttered.

"You really like her don't you?" Danny questioned.

"No, Danny, I just like kissing random women" Steve replied with sarcasm making Danny chuckle.

-San Diego, California-

Jessica walked into the Navy training facility in full regalia with Kendall.

"Jess, what's up with you?" Kendall asked her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, as she signed a few papers.

"You've been dead quiet since we both got here." Kendall replied, signing a few papers as well.

"I'm just tired" Jessica lied.

"Why do you even bother lying to me, Jess? It's my job to call out liars" Kendall said. Jessica lied.

"Steve and I kissed a few days ago and I basically ran out on him" Jessica revealed.

"Whoa, back up. I didn't know you two were a thing!" Kendall said.

"We're not! It just happened, and it freaked me out" Jessica said.

"Why? You like him don't you?" Kendall questioned as both ladies grabbed their duffel bags and made their way to where the rest of the reserves were.

"I do, but I'm not ready for a relationship! I mean we work together! What the hell was I thinking?" Jessica muttered.

Kendall chuckled.

"I doubt you were thinking" She laughed.

"I feel bad for not talking to him since it happened" Jessica said

"Then talk to him! You totally crushed his ego, Jess." Kendall said

-Back in Hawaii-

Jessica dreaded going back home. It meant she was going to see and face Steve sometime soon. Driving home, she saw someone sitting by her front door.

It was Steve.

_'Damn, I didn't think soon would be so soon'_ She thought.

Jessica was still in her Navy camo uniform when she slowly walked up to Steve.

"Please tell me you haven't been here too long" Jessica said to him. He looked up at her.

"Kono said you'd be back by today, so I thought I'd come by" Steve said, standing up.

Jessica nodded and walked past him to open her front door.

"Would you like to come in?" Jessica asked, opening the door for him.

He nodded and followed her inside.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"Good, got to see some old friends" Jessica said, taking off her hat.

He nodded and looked at her.

"Look, I came by to say I'm sorr-"

"Stop, Steve. Please, don't apologize. It's my fault. I-I just kind of freaked out on you. I'm sorry" Jessica spilled out.

He sighed in relief and felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between us and how you feel about it" Jessica said walking into her kitchen.

"I think you know how I feel about you" Steve answered, following behind her.

He was right. She knew, but what was holding her back?

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't sure how I felt about you" Steve said, grabbing her arm to keep her from walking away from him. She stopped and turned to look at him.

She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt. She was afraid, afraid of where their relationship could take them. His grip on her arm loosened when he realized he wasn't going to get any kind of response from her.

"I'm sorry, I just need time" Jessica said quietly.

He nodded at her.

"Fine, that's fine. Have a good night, Jessica" He said, solemnly as he began to leave.

She sighed feeling sad and disappointed. Had she hurt him?

Steve drove home, angry and sad. For the first time in his life he admitted to having feelings for someone only to be rejected. What was she so afraid of? He wanted her, wanted to take care of her and most importantly wanted to be with her. She was holding her guard up high and he needed to figure out a way for her to let it down.


	7. Chapter 7

While getting dressed the following morning Jessica's phone rang and she was told there was a case.

She got there just as Steve did and they both gave each other an awkward glance/nod before going into the house to see Danny and Max hovering over the body.

"Who is she?" Jessica asked, crouching beside the body.

"Bethany Morris. She was a reporter at the Pacific Register" Danny replied.

"What happened?" Steve questioned.

"Based on the abraded injuries and splinters in her hands it seems like the victim was hiding before she was dragged out from under her bed" Max said.

"So that's when her neck was broken?" Jessica asked, noticing the bruising around the neck.

"Yes, precisely" Max said.

"Besides that we have no prints, no signs of forced entry. The perp was in and out very clean, very quick" Danny said, standing up.

"Hey guys, I just got off the phone with a Henry Dobson. He's Bethany's editor. Apparently she left him a voicemail after midnight last night" Chin said, walking in. Jessica stood around.

"Based on the rigor, that's around the time of TOD" Max replied to Chin as Jessica walked towards Bethany's desk.

"Did he say what the message was?" Steve asked Chin, but his eyes followed Jessica as she examined the desk

"Yeah she told Henry that she was being followed and that she was going to e-mail him something. But he never got it." Chin said

"We've got a monitor, keyboard, cables, but no computer tower" Jessica informed the group.

"The killer could have taken that" Steve said.

"I wonder what she was working on" Chin muttered, looking at the body.

Back at headquarters, Dobson was interviewed and Danny and Chin were connected to a man who threatened Bethany.

Jessica was about to go into the interview room with Danny and Chin, when she felt someone grab her arm.

She turned her head to see Steve.

"Hey, listen let them interview him, we have to go somewhere" He said

"What, where?" Jessica asked as he gently pulled her along with him.

"Remember Agent Jenna Kaye?" He asked letting go of her arm once she was walking at the same pace as him.

"Yes, Josh's fiancé. Why?" Jessica asked.

"She needs our help" Steve said, opening the doors for Jessica to leave headquarters. She hopped in his truck as he started the engine.

"Our help with what? Is this related to Wo Fat?" Jessica asked him.

"I'm not sure, mostly likely, but I'm not sure. She said she wanted us to help her with something" Steve said.

"Why _us_? I mean, I've never met her before" Jessica said.

"She learned you were in the task force and remembers you from training at the CIA. She said that you met her fiancé once or twice" Steve said.

Jessica didn't reply instead she just looked out the window and forced the ride to be awkwardly silent.

She knew, she could feel that at times he would steal glances at her.

Steve pulled up to Kamekona's truck and got out of the truck with Jessica following behind. She saw a petite woman with short brown hair sitting at a bench. The woman turned her head to see Steve and Jessica walking over.

"Hey thanks for coming so quick!" Jenna said.

Steve nodded.

"Jenna, this is Agent Jessica Conrad. Jess, this is Jenna" Steve did a quick introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you, again I guess" Jessica muttered, sitting next to Steve.

Jenna smiled at her and nodded.

"You're back on the island. I'm guessing this is important" Steve said.

"I have a favor to ask the both of you. It's really big" She said, getting antsy.

"Is this about your fiancé?" Steve questioned.

"ever since I heard that Josh might be alive in southeast Asia I've been pounding the pavement back in D.C. After 3 months of classifying Intel and trading favors, I found him. Josh is alive!" Jenna said with a genuinely happy smile.

"That's great news, Jenna. Do you know where he is?" Jessica asked.

"North Korea" Jenna said. A frown hit both Jessica and Steve's face.

"A small rebel group is holding him hostage just right outside the border. They got a hold of him after his CIA op went bad" Jenna continued.

"Have you taken this to the agency?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, you know how that goes. They have to disavow any acknowledgment of his existence!" She said back.

"SOP, covert op, which makes sense. What do these rebels want?" Steve asked her.

"They are willing to exchange Josh for 250,000 U.S. currencies. That's where I come in" Jenna said.

"you-wai-wait a minute. You're considering going through with this?" Steve asked her, surprised.

"If I don't Josh is dead!" She replied back.

"Jenna th-"

"Do you understand!? I have no other option but to pay them!"She snapped at him.

"Have you got that kind of money?" Jessica asked.

"I sold my parent's house in Virginia to get it. It's all I have." She said.

"Where is this deal going down?"Steve asked.

"Their turf. Small town about 20 miles south of Kaesong. Guys, I can't go alone" Jenna said

Steve looked at Jessica who looked concerned.

"Could you give us a moment, Jenna?" Steve asked her politely. She nodded and got up to give them some privacy.

"We need to talk to the Governor" Jessica said.

Steve nodded.

"It doesn't help that they want to do the exchange in North Korea" Steve muttered.

"That's dark waters, I doubt we'll get approval" Jessica said.

"Yeah, but we have to try" Steve said.

Jessica nodded.

"You are okay with doing this though, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, if it means bringing home one of ours, then yes" Jessica said confidently to him. It was agreed to help Jenna. Steve got in touch with the Governor, but he couldn't get any assistance from them. It meant they had to do things on their own. Within 12 hours Jessica found herself getting dressed for her heli flight to South Korea [POLYVORE ACCOUNT: MillionMilesAway00 for outfit information]. Jessica found herself getting nervous. She hadn't done an op in a while, but it felt good at the same time. All three of them were being driven to the border. Steve and Jessica kept their guns aimed and ready in case of any sudden attack. It was in that moment she realized that if anything were to go wrong she was either going to end up dead or in jail. The only people that knew that they were going to North Korea were Danny and the team. They didn't know why or the exact location.

"Stay close, when we get on our feet" Steve said to Jessica.

"I've done this before, Commander. I can take care of myself" Jessica retorted back.

"Now isn't' the time to fight with me Jess" Steve snapped.

Jessica didn't reply, she just mentally rolled her eyes and kept on a look out.

The driver stopped at the border and all three got out seeing a large jeep heading their way.

Jessica watched as a few militia men dragged out "Joshua".

"That's him!" Jenna exclaimed, running towards him but Jessica caught her arm and pulled her back.

The man holding "Joshua" began to yell.

"He's saying no guns, only money. We'll shoot" Steve translated. He said something back to them but the guy didn't like it and put a gun towards "Joshua's" head.

Jenna freaked out and tried to pull out of Jessica's grip but Steve grabbed her as well.

"Listen to me, that is not your fiancé. That guy is 5'9", has tan skin, and is a health 185 pounds. That's clearly _not_ Josh" Steve whispered to Jenna.

"Steve, we gotta find another way in" Jessica said.

He nodded as he held on tight to a fighting Jenna. Jessica looked around and saw a man jump out from a tree with a gun drawn. She instinctively pulled her gun out and began to shoot. From that point on it went into an all out bullet war.

Steve and Jessica separated for cover and began to shoot back as the enemy shot at them.

Jessica's heart was racing half in adrenaline half in pure fear. She was so focused on aiming at the enemy she didn't hear someone come up behind her. That is until she heard a branch break. She quickly turned around to see Wo Fat staring down at her. Her response was slow due to her shock and he got the leverage by knocking her out cold.

Steve was shooting and suddenly stopped when he didn't hear Jessica's gun going off.

"Jess!" He shouted.

No reply.

Steve's heart was going a mile a second and he began to worry about her. He suddenly heard a gun cock behind him and he turned his head to see Jenna pointing a gun at him. He didn't believe what he was seeing.

_What was she doing?_

"I'm sorry" Was the last thing he heard before he felt a hard object hit his head.

Jessica tried to get up but she suddenly felt a strong, rough, pair of arm grab her roughly and tie rope around her neck.

Not sure of what was going on she tried to fight back, but the rope was getting tight.

"Jess, don't fight back" Steve's voice shouted through. A sense of relief flooded her mind just for a second, but when her eyes saw Steve panic set in again. He was as well tied to rope and being led by the militia. The man grabbing Jess, dragged her along and placed her by Steve.

"you okay?" He whispered to her with concern.

"I've had better days, where's Jenna?" Jessica asked.

He turned his head and nodded and she looked to see Jenna walking behind the militia with guilty eyes. She wasn't bound up or anything.

"Did she rat us out?" Jessica whispered. Steve nodded and gave a death glare to Jenna. One of the guards punched Steve in the face for looking back and he almost fell to the ground. Jessica couldn't help but close her eyes, seeing him in pain.

"Steve, just keep moving" Jessica muttered.

To her right, Wo Fat, walked up beside them.

"How long has she been working for you?"Steve snapped at him.

Wo Fat didn't answer. Within 20 minutes of being dragged through the jungle, they were brought into a compound.

"Put her in that room, and leave him in the other one" Wo Fat ordered to the guards dragging Steve and Jess.

"I swear, if she has a bruise on her face I'll be sure to rip yours off!" Steve yelled in anger as the guards separated Jess from Steve.

Jess had to figure out a way to get out. For her ops she always relied on her beauty and brains. She hadn't been in such a terrifying and brutal situation before. The guards locked her in the room and she heard them talking to Wo Fat outside of it. In the room next to hers she began to hear shouts of pain from Steve. They were torturing him.

"Stop it!" Jess yelled, pounding on the wall. In all the chaos and confusion she didn't realize the tears streaming down her dirty face. She was beating and screaming so loud that she didn't hear the door to her own cell being opened.

"For a second I almost thought you were Natasha" Wo Fat's voice said from behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. Her muscles went tense and fear went through her body.

"What do you know about my mother?" Jessica asked, voice shaky and rough from screaming. Steve's shouts were still being heard, and they made her heart hurt.

"A lot. Your father too. A very smart man, indeed. You take after both of them." Wo Fat said, circling around her.

"What do you want from me?" Jessica asked.

"You know what I want" he said with a smirk.

"If I knew I would have told you by now!" Jessica snapped.

"Don't play games with me" He fired, getting angry.

She had to do something.

"If I tell you, you have to let Steve go" She bargained.

He stopped circling her and looked at her straight in the eye, before an evil smile formed on his face.

He laughed and then continued to circle her.

"You love him don't you? Same downfall your mother had. Such a shame" Wo Fat rambled.

Jessica's head was pounding. She was tired and drained. It was time to fight.

The guards had let her hands loose so while his back was slightly turned to her she took the chance to jump him.

What she didn't count on was his experience with martial arts. The man knew how to fight, and fought well.

-MEAN WHILE IN HAWAII-

Danny informed Joe of Steve's and Jessica's disappearance. The case they were working on was connected to Jenna through a restricted CIA case. To get into the case, Danny also informed Kendall of what was going on. She got the files they needed and flew to Hawaii within the hour. It was set, they were on a mission to bring both home and even were joined by some of SEAL Team 9.

While the team was gearing up, Joe walked some feet away to make a phone call.

-SOME WHERE IN MONTANA-

"Joe, another call? Is she okay?" Will asked, getting up from the fireplace he just started.

"She's trapped in North Korea. We're going into get her" Joe said

"Wo Fat? Wo Fat has her?!" Will exclaimed in horror.

"We don't know. McGarrett is with her. We're going to bring them home. Will, I'm telling you thing because she's going through enough. You need to fix this" Joe said.

Will sighed.

"Bring her home, Joe. Please" Will said with desperation in his voice.

"I'll do my best. She needs you, Will. Now is the time" Joe said before hanging up.

* * *

**Thanks for those of you who keep reviewing and leaving comments. It's my motivation to keep writing! Please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is a tad bit short. :/ But I hope you all like it! Enjoy! P.S, does anyone know how to make youtube videos? I used to know someone who made videos based on fanfiction stories. Anyways if anyone is interested in doing a little video about Jessica and Steve, let me know!**

* * *

Wo Fat got the upper hand and was about to knock out Jessica cold. But before he could he stopped and stared at her lying on the cold floor covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. She was coughing and groaning in pain. He yelled something in Korean and two guards rushed in, grabbed her and shackled her hands together. They dragged her out of that room and into another room. Jessica's vision was going in and out and she saw Steve hanging by his hands from the ceiling of the room they put her in.

"What did you do to her!?" Steve shouted in anger towards Wo Fat. He didn't say anything but smiled, turned around, and left.

Steve swung his body to look at Jess, who was lying on the floor near him almost unconscious.

"Jessica, hey!" Steve shouted.

She heard his voice and fluttered her eyes open.

"Steve, oh god, we have to get out of here" Jessica mumbled, trying to hardest to sit up.

Steve was frustrated and angry that he couldn't help her.

Suddenly the door busted open and they brought Jenna in. They shackled her to the opposite wall before leaving.

Steve and Jessica looked at Jenna and she looked down in shame.

"why?" Steve asked, his voice dripping with anger and disappointment.

"I had no choice." She muttered.

"we let you in. We treated you as one of our own. We _trusted_ you. We came in here, didn't ask one question!" Steve snapped.

"Wo Fat told me Josh was alive" Jenna said

"And you took him for his word?" Jessica asked. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous.

"He showed me his ring, and had pictures! But more than anything I needed to believe it! I would have done anything to save him!" Jenna cried.

"So you decided to trade him for us?" Steve muttered

"Where is he, Jenna? Where's Josh?" Jessica fired.

She looked at both of them with regret.

"you have to understand, this reporter came to me who was looking into his operation. She said she had a source that Josh was alive! I thought if anyone could survive it would be him. He's a fighter" Jenna explained.

"The reporter, was her name Bethany Morris?" Steve asked.

"How did you know?" Jenna asked.

"She's dead. Her neck was snapped" Jessica replied emotionlessly.

"Wo Fat sent Morris straight to you to send you hope that Josh was still alive" Steve said.

"I got her killed" Jenna realized with tears.

Wo Fat came in again, and this time he had something in his hand. Jessica couldn't make out what it was until he walked up to Steve. He pushed a button on the baton he was holding and electricity shot through it, torturing Steve. He screamed in pain making Jessica plead at Wo Fat to stop.

"Tell me what Shelburne is" Wo Fat said to Steve.

"I told you, I have no idea what Shelburne is" Steve said back.

This went back and forth.

"What about Joe White?" Wo Fat asked.

"Joe White doesn't know anything about Shelburne!" Steve exclaimed.

Wo fat put the stun gun down and then began to physically torture Steve by punching and kicking him.

Jessica, at this point, wished she would just pass out. She was unable to help Steve, which meant she was forced to watch him suffer. The torturing ended once some of Wo Fat's men entered with what looked like a satallite phone. Jenna looked away, knowing it was her phone. She slid a pin over to Steve, who hid it underneath his foot.

_She must have called for help_.

But it was too late to even ask her. Wo Fat put two bullets into Jenna, killing her instantly.

"I'm gonna kill you! You're a dead man! A dead man!" Steve yelled in anger.

"We're getting on a plane in one hour. And you're taking me to Shelburne, or she'll be next" Wo Fat threatened Steve while aiming his gun at Jessica.

Once Wo Fat left, Steve un hooked himself and ran over to Jessica to unhinge her shackles.

"Hey, hey, can you walk?" He asked her, his voice somehow soothing through all the chaos.

"Yeah, come on, let's go" She said as he helped her to her feet. He kept one hand in hers as they made their way through the compound trying to avoid the guards. But it wasn't enough. They caught them just as both of them exited the compound. They were thrown into the back of a truck.

"Listen, when and If you get a chance to run, _run_. Don't look back or wait for me, jut go" Steve instructed Jessica quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Steve. We came here together, we're leaving together" Jessica said firmly.

He sighed.

"Leaving doesn't look like an option right now, Jess" He said

"Then I will make it an option, okay? What is wrong with you? Why are you being so pessimistic?" She snapped quietly at him.

He looked at her, surprised by her ease to think positively.

"Jenna is dead, Jess. What makes you think Wo Fat will think twice about putting a bullet in you?" He fired.

"Because he thinks I know something and want whatever it is. If we're dead, then he's lost all leverage" Jessica reminded.

Steve was about to reply but they heard an explosion go off. Both sat up straight and looked around as the Guards began to speak in Korean. The truck began to move backwards, into the forest.

"They're here" Jessica realized with an ounce of joy in her voice.

_The team was here to get them_.

"Jenna must have called them" Steve said.

She did because within a minute gun shots were going off. Steve pulled Jessica close to him as they both laid low in the truck to avoid bullets.

"I told you we'd leave together" Jessica whispered to him with a small smile. A genuine smile formed on his face, something Jessica was happy to see.

The tarp covering their truck was lifted and light flooded Steve and Jessica's eyes. There before them was Danny.

"Hey! I got Steve and Jess! They're alive!" Danny shouted, jumping into the truck.

"Where's Wo Fat?" Steve asked Danny, as he undid Jessica's and Steve's rope cuffs.

"Would ya shut up for once?" Danny muttered to Steve.

Chin and Joe came by and Jessica finally felt safe and relaxed for the first time in the past 12 hours.

"Hey, let's get you two home!" Joe said as he carefully lifted Jessica into his arms. Danny and Chin helped Steve.

They carried them through the forest and the familiar sound of a helicopter was near.

"Jessica!" Kendall's voice shouted. She opened to her eyes to see Kendall jumping out of the heli towards her.

"Hey, thanks" Jess chuckled as Kendall helped Joe bring Jessica into the heli.

"How do you manage to get into trouble when I'm gone?" Kendall quipped making Jessica laugh. They brought Steve in as well and both sat across from each other with relief on their faces.

Steve looked back at Danny.

"Oh no, don't. You can thank me when we get back to Oahu!" Danny shouted making everyone chuckle and smile.

"You can thank me by being the best man at my wedding! I'm getting married!" Chin exclaimed and an eruption of cheers echoed in the heli.

The guys cracked some jokes about marriage. Steve looked over at Jess, who was looking out into the sky. He thought about what he would have done if he had lost her. The thought itself was enough to send a wave of panic through him.

"Jess, you feeling okay?" Steve asked her. She turned to look at him.

What was she thinking before? Steve was the guy for her. He was everything and more. What was she waiting for or holding back?

Instead of replying back to him, she leaned forward, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a fiery kiss. The guys and Kendall cheered in happiness and she felt Steve smile. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Now you know how I feel" She said quietly to him making him smile and kiss her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you're all enjoying the story! Please leave reviews with your thoughts and concerns!**

* * *

The next week and a half was a struggle. Steve and Jessica had to appear before a jury to testify the rescue mission that put Joe, Kendall, Kono, Danny, Chin, and some of the SEAL team 9 members' jobs on the line. However, since Joe was the one to recruit everyone and lead the mission he was let go but with full pension. He took it as a sign of retirement, which Jessica was relieved to hear.

Not only was the team in a bit of trouble, Jessica found herself questioning her relationship with Steve. Where did they stand? They both had expressed their feelings for each other, but still danced around the idea of being together.

Danny, being the gentleman he was, called Jessica over to the Hilton that he was staying at. He said he had free access to the sauna and massage therapists so he offered to give them to Jessica. She was more than happy to take them too.

After her massage she got dressed [polyvore account: MillionMilesAway00] and headed back to Danny's room.

"Grace is going to love this, Danny" Jessica said, as she looked out the window.

"Yeah! Right! She'll never want to go back to Rachel" He laughed.

"But this isn't permanent right? I mean, not to be rude, but I don't think I can even afford this on my CIA salary" Jessica said.

"Nah, just the weekend" Danny replied.

"There are plenty of places in Hawaii, Danny. Quit being such a girl and just pick one" Jessica said, picking up a pair of handcuffs that were on the table.

"Pick one? I can't just pick one! It has to be the _perfect_ one" Danny muttered as Jessica played with the cuffs.

"Ya know, when I was a detective in LA, I had this one suspect who was _obsessed_ with Houdini. I got him in cuffs, and I turn around for a second and the guy is out of them." Jessica said with a smile, thinking about her time in L.A.

"Cuff tricks are my expertise, if I may say so" Danny said.

"Oh, are they, Houdini?" Jessica teased as he walked over to her and took the cuffs from her.

"Okay, watch, this one is called the Jersey Slip" He said, cuffing one onto her wrist and the other onto his.

"The Jersey slip? What do you do?" Jessica asked as Danny tightened it.

"Um you,-well,uh-wait-uhm…"Danny rambled trying to toy with the cuffs.

"Please tell me you remember how to slip out of these" Jessica said

He looked at her and then back to the cuffs and began to feverishly uncuff himself.

Jessica laughed as she realized he didn't remember.

"Okay, Danno, where are the keys" Jessica said.

"No, wait let me figure this out" Danny said

"I'll be a decomposed carcass by the time you figure it out" Jessica quipped.

"Will you just shush it? Jeez, you and Steve are perfect for each other. Always so snappy" Danny muttered making Jessica laugh.

"Just admit it, you don't remember" Jessica laughed.

"Hey, what did I say? Shush it! I got this!" Danny exclaimed making her roll her eyes.

She waited 2 minutes of him trying to slip out of the cuffs before she got fed up.

"Danny! I have to use the bathroom! Hurry up!" Jessica partially lied.

He sighed and gave up.

"Fine, fine, I'll get the damn key" Danny muttered, sticking his free hand in his pocket.

He dug around but realized he didn't have it.

"Oh god, please tell me you have the key!" Jessica sighed.

"It's here somewhere" He muttered, tossing stuff around the coffee table. Jessica helped him in the search for it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jessica groaned after 5 minutes of searching with Danny.

"Why don't you just use your super duper Navy training and get us out of these" Danny snapped back.

"Maybe because you already made them too damn tight around my wrist! I don't even have a bobby pin on me!" Jessica fired back.

Suddenly a hard knock came at the door. Jessica looked at Danny.

"No thank you!" Danny shouted, thinking it was room service.

"Danny, come on! We're gonna be late for the tux fitting! Chin is waiting! Remember, this Saturday, tux fitting!?" Steve's voice shouted.

Jessica froze.

"What?! Why is he here?" Jessica whispered in anger to Danny.

"I forgot about the fitting! Relax, I'll get us out of this" Danny whispered back.

"Come back later! I'm kind of busy!" Danny shouted as he and Jessica frantically searched the room.

"I'm sorry you're busy? I can't come back later, Daniel! I'm the best man! I gotta make sure the groomsmen are in their monkey suits! Let's go! Open the door!" Steve snapped back, with more knocking.

Jessica sighed and looked at Danny.

"Just open the damn door" Jessica said.

They both walked to the door and opened it to see Joe and Steve staring at them oddly.

"Hey" Jessica said with a short smile to Steve. He looked at her and then to the handcuffs.

Jessica cleared her throat and then dragged Danny back to the living room to look for the keys again. Joe and Steve followed in.

Steve had a slightly confused and angered face on.

"It's not what it looks like. I promise" She assured Steve as Danny flipped some couch cushins.

"Okay" He muttered with an amused smile as he realized Danny was looking for the key.

"If, you want we can come back later" Joe said

"No, its fine. Just listen. Jess just came over to use the pool. That's all" Danny explained.

"Yeah, uh, the spa services actually" Jessica said

"Turns out the room comes with complimentary spa service." Danny said

"Ya know, like a hot stone massage" Jessica tried to explain, completely embarrassed by the situation.

"Yeah, I'm not a spa service kind of guy myself" Joe replied. Jessica was grateful that Joe was being humorous, but she couldn't get a read on Steve. He looked amused, but also skeptical.

"Yeah, I'm not either. But I didn't want it to go to waste, so I called Jess." Danny said

"And, the um, handcuffs?" Steve questioned, looking at them to Jessica.

"Oh, uh, Danny was showing me the Jersey slip" Jessica explained.

"Jersey slip?" Steve asked

"The hood rat cuff slip. Yeah, all the kids are doing it back east so I thought I'd show her" Danny said.

"Yeah, and we lost the key somewhere. Maybe in the couch. I'm not sure" Jessica muttered. Steve kept his eyes on Jessica, who was completely embarrassed.

"The couch?" Joe asked

"Yeah, so I don't know maybe you wanna set up a search grid, call a canine unit?" Danny replied sarcastically as everyone began to search again.

"It not in this couch" Steve said.

"Danny, are you sure you checked your pockets" Jessica asked him.

"Of course I checked my pockets. I'm not a complete idiot, okay? See?" He said, pulling out one of his pockets.

"Okay, but why don't we check both" Jessica muttered, sticking her free hand in his other pocket. She felt the little key and pulled it out.

"Wait, are you kidding me Danny? Really?" Jessica exclaimed, holding the key up.

"Look at that!" Danny said with an amused smile.

"In your pocket, _the whole time_." Steve said, slightly annoyed as he took the key from Jessica's hand. He took her hand into his and undid her cuff, but tighten Danny's tighter.

"What are you doing man? Uncuff it" Danny snapped as Jessica took a seat next to Joe.

"I thought you were gonna show us the Jersey slip" Steve said making Jessica chuckle.

"Do me a favor and just take them off" Danny asked Steve.

"We can shoot them off like we do in Afghanistan" Joe suggested

"Oh that's funny, Joe. I like that. Can I have the key, _please_?" Danny said.

Steve smirked at him and walked to the balcony. Within a few seconds he pretended to trip and dropped the key off the balcony.

"Steve, how's he gonna get it off?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe he shouldn't have put them on in the first place. Now, let's go, we got a fitting" Steve said as Joe got up.

"You're an asshole, you know that McGarrett" Danny muttered making Jessica chuckle.

"Enjoy your spa services, Jess" Joe said.

"Oh, I will. Thanks Danno!" Jessica said.

"No problem!" He replied with his thick Jersey accent.

"Try not to get into anymore trouble" Steve said last, before leaving.

Before the door could close behind him, Jessica got up and ran to the door.

"Steve, wait!" Jessica shouted. Steve stopped, and let the other two guys keep going.

"What's up?" He asked, walking back to her.

"Are you okay?"S he asked, softly.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, with a shrug.

"I don't know, you didn't look real happy coming here" She said back.

"Happy? You're handcuffed to my partner. What's there to be happy about?" He asked.

"Are you jealous?" Jessica laughed.

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Oh my god, you thought something happened between us didn't you? Wow, McGarrett is jealous of his partner. Danny will get a kick out of this one" Jessica laughed at him.

"I'm not jealous okay? I just didn't know what was happening" He defended.

"Oh please, just admit it. It was written all over your face" Jessica said with a smirk.

"No it wasn't" He fired back.

"Yes it was" Jessica said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yo, Steve! Let's go!" Danny shouted from the end of the hallway.

"This conversation isn't finished" Steve said to Jess.

She laughed and let him go with the guys.

An hour into getting a mani and pedi, Jessica got a call from Kono. There was a body found in Pearl City in the bunkers.

Jessica left the hotel and made her way to the scene. She arrived at the same time as Steve, Chin, and Danny.

"What's the situation, Kono?" Steve asked her.

"Couple of kids found a body while trying to find lava" Kono said.

"Whatever happened to skateboarding and stickball?" Danny muttered as they entered one of the bunkers that held a lava tube.

"That is a big hole" Danny said.

"There are hundreds of these unexplored lava tubes around Pearl City" Chin replied as Jessica flashed her light towards the tube.

"There's probably a reason they're unexplored" Danny said

"Actually, this place has been explored just not mapped." Max said, from behind them.

"Oh, thank you captain caveman" Danny said

"That looks deeps" Jessica said

"I estimate the floor to be down 30 meters" Max said.

"That looks like the job for a Navy SEAL" Danny said flashing his light at Steve's face.

"I've got the repel line ready Commander McGarrett" Max said.

"Wait, why does he get to go down?" Jessica questioned. All men stopped what they were doing and looked at Jess.

"Uh-um I guess you can too, Agent Conrad" Max said.

"No, I got this one, Jess" Steve said, getting the equipment.

"Just because you're a Navy SEAL doesn't mean you get to have all the fun" Jessica said to him, taking the equipment from him. Danny and Chin stood aside and watched the funny fight unfold.

"Fun? This is a crime scene that we're examining" Steve said back, taking the equipment back from her.

"Oh please, this is all fun to you. Plus, I love spelunking, so you can sit back _Commander_" Jessica said, taking the equipment back into her hands.

"Since when have you gone spelunking? It's dangerous down there, Jess" Steve said, trying to reach for the equipment, but Jessica pulled it away.

"Oh come on Steve. I've done far more dangerous things that jump 30 feet down into a lava tube, okay?" Jessica fired.

"Uh um sorry to interrupt but there's enough for 3 of us to go down" Max interrupted.

Steve and Jess looked at each other.

"Fine" Steve said.

"Fine" Jess muttered back, getting her equipment on.

"So is that what Steve and I look like when we argue?" Danny muttered to Chin.

"Yeah, pretty much" Chin said with a quiet laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I enjoy reading them! Sorry this took a while to update! I hope you all enjoy! :) Leave your thoughts and concerns in the reviews!**

* * *

Steve repelled down first, then Max, and then Jess.

"Come down slowly, Jess!" Steve shouted.

"I got this, Steve!" Jessica snapped back as she slowly went down.

"Be careful!" He shouted

"Will you just shut up?" Jessica fired back, her voice echoing through the cave.

He chuckled and watched her come down onto her feet. He helped her unbuckle herself from the line.

"Happy?" Steve asked as she made her way to the body.

"Yeah, in fact, I am" She said back with some attitude making him smile at her spiciness.

"There is a gunshot wound to the chest cavity through the back and a heavy contusion as a result of the fall" Max informed, bringing Steve and Jessica's attention back to the scene.

"He was shot and dumped" Jessica said, as Steve walked around the cave.

"Looks like I found the murder weapon" Steve said. She and Max turned to him to see him holding a gun.

"What caliber?" Jess asked.

"38 cal, recently fired, and the serial number has been filed off" Steve said, examining the gun.

"I've got a wallet" Jessica said, finding it under the body.

"The deceased name is Rafe Tong." Max read the ID out loud

Jessica brought the ID to the body's face.

"That doesn't look like Rafe Tong to me" Jessica said as Steve walked over.

"Flip him over" Steve said. Jessica and Max flipped the body over to get a better look at the face.

Jessica leaned close to the face and put the ID next to it.

"What the hell, then who's Rafe Tong?" Steve asked as he and Max leaned in as well. Jessica was about to say something but the body suddenly came to life with a huge deep breath of air that scared Jessica, Steve, and Max.

"He's alive! SOMEONE GET AN RA UNIT DOWN HERE!" Jessica shouted to the top.

"The dead guy is alive?!" Danny shouted back.

"Isn't that what I just said? Get an ambulance now!" Jessica yelled back.

Back at HQ, they identified who Rafe Tong was. Jess, Steve, and Chin were on the way to his place to pick him up for interrogation. However, upon exiting HQ a black SUV pulled up and a few men in suits walked out along with a good looking, young, Asian man who was also dressed in suit. Chin, Steve, and Jess stopped walking when the young man walked towards them.

"Steve McGarrett?" The guy asked Steve.

"Present" Steve muttered a bit skeptical.

"My name is Adam Noshimuri. You may remember my father, Hiro Noshimuri. He was kidnapped at gunpoint by Joe White. A friend of your late father's I believe. As well as you, Agent Conrad" He said, looking at Steve then to Jessica.

Jessica just looked at the guy confused. This whole thing with the Yakuza, Wo Fat, and her father had her brain in a mess. She had been pushing it away but day by day things were popping up about it. Like this thing with Noshimuri and Joe.

"Well what do you want from me?" Steve asked Adam.

"I want you to arrange a sit down with Mr. White. I want to know where my father is." Adam said.

"I'll ask" Steve said

"I'm just a son looking for his father. I'm sure you can relate. But I can't promise I'll be patient and should we find Joe before you I can promise we won't be as nice" Adam said back before leaving with his guards.

"What did Joe do, Steve?" Jess asked Steve.

"He told me he interrogated Hiro and then let him go" Steve replied

"Do you believe him?" Chin asked.

"I don't' know" Steve muttered with concern.

"You two go and find Joe. Danny and I will go find Rafe Tong" Chin suggested.

Steve nodded and took off with Jessica to Joe's place.

"I feel like Joe is hiding something" Jessica said.

"I do too. You talked to him about what Wo Fat was asking you?" Steve asked.

"I told him Wo Fat kept asking about my father as if he were still alive. Joe said he's probably looking for some cases my father worked on. Like he just disregarded it all" Jess said as Steve drove quickly.

"I'm still confused as to what Shelburne is. We were almost killed because of it" Steve muttered, weaving the truck through traffic.

Reaching the apartment, Steve and Jess made their way to his door and knocked. Jess was standing in front of Steve, and she realized how close he was to her. She could slightly feel his breathing against the back of her neck and it sent shivers up and down her spine. She couldn't dwell too much on Steve because a few seconds after knocking the door partially opened.

Joe stood on the other side, with his gun aimed and pointed at whoever was standing there. He wasn't expecting anyone so he figured it could be Wo Fat. But he was wrong. It was Jessica and Steve.

Out of instinct to the sight of the gun, Steve grabbed Jess and softly pulled her closer to him.

"Who are you expecting, Joe?" Steve questioned

"Can't be too careful. Come in" He said, letting both in. Jess hadn't realized but she had been holding her breath when Steve grabbed her arm. The moment he let go to enter the room is when she began to breathe again.

Jessica walked in and looked around. She spotted a duffel bag that looked packed and had his passport sticking out.

"You know Adam Noshimuri is looking for his father" Steve said.

"Hiro was alive when I left him" Joe said with a shrug.

"You sure about that?" jess questioned.

"Who knows? Maybe Wo Fat found him" Joe said with slightly humor.

"This is serious Joe! Hiro is the head of the Yakuza. The last time anybody saw him was when you had your gun pointed at his face" Steve snapped.

"I had one chance before Wo Fat got to him and I took it" Joe explained.

"Yeah well for your sake I hope Hiro is okay. Adam Noshimuri isn't going to stop until he finds his father" Jessica informed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Joe muttered, turning to look out the window. Jess stared at Steve in disbelief.

Joe was acting like nothing was wrong.

"Something else?" Joe asked, noticing the glances exchanged by Steve and Jess.

"Something else? Yeah, what's going on?" Steve barked.

"You're going to have to be more specific" Joe said

"Specific? Who the hell is Shelburne and why is Wo Fat after my father when my father is _dead_" Jessica fired.

He looked at Jessica, then to Steve, and then back to Jessica.

"Ask me another question, Jess" Joe said, clearly knowing something that he couldn't tell Jess or Steve.

"Do you or do you not know who Shelburne is?" Steve fired.

"I'm not going to answer that" Joe said, calmly.

Steve stared at Joe in anger.

"Look. I promised your father, Steve, to look after you. And you Jess, I've known you since you were able to walk. I made a promise to both your families" Joe said.

"By lying to us?" Steve fired.

Jessica took this opportunity of Steve and Joe going at it by taking Joe's passport. She discreetly tucked it into her shirt.

"I don't want you or Jess to get caught up in this!" She heard Joe say.

Steve shook his head.

"Just be careful, Joe" Steve said, motioning for Jess to leave.

"Always am" She heard him say as she left his apartment with Steve.

Outside, Jessica stopped.

"Steve, wait!" Jess said to him. He was angry.

"What?" He asked, annoyed by what had happened.

"If he's not going to give us answers, we're going to have to get it ourselves" She said, pulling out the passport.

"is that Joe's?" Steve asked, surprised and impressed by Jessica.

"Let's see where's he's been going" Jessica muttered as Steve stepped closer to her to look as she flipped through the passport. The most recent was a stamp for Tokyo.

"What's he doing in Japan?" Steve muttered.

"Want me to get in touch with Kendall and see if she can pull anything up?" Jessica asked Steve as they both walked back to his truck.

"No, I've got a contact there I'll call. We need to get back on this Rafe Tong case" He said as he opened the passenger side door for her.

The team eventually closed the case and closed it with perfect timing. Chin's wedding was that weekend so after the case was closed all attention was to his wedding.

Jessica got ready in the early morning [check out my polyvore account: MillionMilesAway00 for what she looks like] and then headed to the hotel room where Malia and Kono, and other bridesmaids were getting ready.

"Good morning, girls!" Jessica cheered, entering the hotel suite.

"Jess!" Kono exclaimed, hugging her.

"You look stunning!"Malia beamed, hugging Jessica.

"Me? You are beautiful! Glowing and sexy!" Jessica complimented Malia making her laugh.

"Did you check on the boys?" Kono asked.

"Nope, I wanted to make sure you ladies were all good." Jessica said.

"Well would you mind being my runner to them? I have a gift for Chin that I'd like for you to give to him for me" Malia said, handing Jessica a little white gift bag.

"oh sure! I'll do it! I'll come back and fill you guys in on what they're up to too" Jessica said cheerfully.

The boys were getting ready in a hotel suite a floor above the girls. Jessica heard their voices through the walls as she approached the door.

She knocked loudly and it took a full minute before Danny opened the door.

"Check you out, Jess!" Danny exclaimed. He was partially dressed, and was fumbling with his buttons of his shirt.

"Are you guys drinking?" Jessica laughed as she entered. There were a few beer cans around.

"Possibly, maybe, hell it's the wedding day, why not?" Danny laughed as Kamekona came by.

"Hey there pretty lady, how's the bride?" he asked.

"Beautiful, where's the groom?"Jessica asked.

"Master suite" He pointed.

Jessica thanked him and made her way there. She knocked on the partially opened door.

"It's Jess, can I come in?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah!" Chin's voice said.

She walked in to see Steve helping Chin put on his tux jacket.

"Looking good, Chin!" Jessica complimented.

"Ya think so?" He asked.

"Malia will love it." Jessica assured.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"Amazing, excited, nervous, happy, and more" Jessica said with a sweet smile.

"You look amazing, Jess" Steve said. She looked at him and smiled, trying not to blush.

"I'm glad you're getting married Chin. It gets us out of our work clothes for a weekend" Jessica said.

"You could always dress like that to work" Steve joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny Steven" Jessica replied back.

"Malia doesn't have cold feet or anything, right?" Chin asked.

"Of course not! Why, do _you_?" Jessica asked with a smirk.

"Oh no, no, no. No backing out" Chin said .

"Good, well I just dropped by to give this to you. It's a gift from Malia" Jess said, handing him the bag.

"She just came to spy on us" Steve said with a smirk and a wink.

"Caught me, Commander McGarrett" Jessica laughed

"Well you can tell her everything is good on our end. And if you could give this to her, it's a gift from me" Chin said, handing Jessica a Tiffany and Co bag.

"Oo, the baby blue bag! She's going to love whatever is in here" Jessica said happily, making Chin smile.

"I hope so" He said

"Well, I'll leave you boys to get ready. See you guys at the altar!" Jessica sang, walking out towards the door.

"Jess, wait" Steve said, following behind her. She stopped and turned around as he stood fairly close to her.

"Yes, Commander?"She asked, fixing his tuxedo jacket.

"You look beautiful" He said with a warm smile. She blushed and chuckled.

"And you look quite handsome" Jessica complimented back.

"I think that's the second compliment I've ever gotten from you" He teased.

"You're gonna have to earn it" She joked back.

He laughed and nodded.

There was a few seconds of them just staring at each other.

"Well, I should go check on Malia" Jess said, softly as she turned around.

Steve gently grabbed her wrist and twirled her right into his arms and before she could say anything or react he kissed her.

Again, the kiss was something magical. Her heart was literally having fireworks and her entire body tingled with excitement.

He pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"So I have to compliment you just to get a kiss?" Jessica asked

He smiled and laughed, letting her go.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to earn them" He mocked making her laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

The wedding was beautiful and elegant. The reception was even better. Jessica and everyone laughed, danced, ate, and drank.

The sun was slowly setting on the beach, leaving a beautiful glistening on the ocean. Jessica, needing a break from all the partying, stepped away from reception and decided to stroll along the shoreline to enjoy the sunset.

She kicked some sea shells and played with her lei as the wind flew past her hair.

"Jess!" Steve shouted from behind her. She stopped and turned around to see him walking to her. Her heart fluttered and she smiled as he approached her.

"You feeling okay?" He asked concerned

"Yeah, I just wanted to enjoy the sunset" She said, pointing out to the ocean.

He looked out and stared at its beauty.

"This is why I love this place" He said.

"I'm glad to be back home" Jessica said, tucking her wavy hair behind her ear.

"I gave Joe his passport back" Steve said

"What did he say?" She asked back.

"Nothing, as usual. It aggravates me that he knows something about Shelburne" Steve muttered.

"I just don't understand why he won't say anything. If he cares about us then he should tell us" Jessica said.

"He thinks he is protecting us" Steve replied.

"We're not kids anymore" Jessica said.

"Yeah, tell that to him" Steve replied.

Jessica sighed and looked back at the party.

"I'm happy Chin and Malia got married" She said.

"He's happy, they're both meant for each other" Steve said.

Both Steve and Jessica stared at the party going on.

"So, what's going on between us?" Jessica finally asked.

He turned and looked at her.

"That's a good question, Agent Conrad" He said with a wicked smile as he gently pulled her close to him by tugging at her lei. His, strong arms wrapped around her body and she looked up at him.

"Are we going to make this work?" She asked him.

"I'm in it 110%" Steve assured.

She chuckled and rested against him. She fit perfectly in his embrace and felt safe.

"Hey, Jess" He said, softly. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Yes?" She asked

Instead of replying, he brought his lips to hers for another euphoric explosion of fireworks. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his tightened around her waist. His hands grazed over her exposed mid section sending electricity up and down her spine. Something new ignited in her, a passion and a desire for Steve. Unfortunately, he broke away and stared into her beautiful, hazel eyes.

"We should probably get back to the party" He said making her laugh.

"We don't have to" Jessica laughed.

"But we should" He said back, putting her hand in his.

They both walked down the shore, towards the party, hand in hand.

Malia, Chin, Danny, and Kono were having drinks and laughing when Kono pointed out Steve and Jessica walking towards them, hand in hand.

"Looks like Jessica tamed our beloved Neanderthal." Danny joked

"I had a feeling this would happen when she joined the team" Chin said.

"Of course. He drools every time she's around" Kono laughed

"Hey, you two lovebirds are missing out on the party!" Danny shouted, raising his glass of beer, as the approached. Jessica's cheeks slightly flushed as her team looked at them with smiles.

The party continued through the night. She finally felt happy, true happiness, and it felt good. While sitting around with Kono, Steve, and Danny, Jessica's phone rang. She excused herself and walked away from the group to answer it. It was an unknown number.

"Conrad" Jessica answered.

"Jess, it's Kenny" Kendall answered.

"Why is your number unknown?" Jessica asked.

"I'm calling from a secured line. Jess, I did some digging into Jenna Kaye, the Yakuza, and Joe White like you told me to" Kendall said

"What did you find?" Jessica asked, wondering what was so important for Kendall to call so late at night.

"Whitefish, Montana" Kendall replied.

"Montana? What?" Jess asked back.

"Joe's been making calls and receiving a number of calls from that location. I narrowed down a specific location just off of the lake there" Kendall said.

"What has this to do with everything going on?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, it's your dad" Kendall said.

It took Jessica a full minute to register what Kendall had just said and when she did the bottle of beer she was holding fell from her hands onto the ground.

"My dad?" Jessica asked with a small voice.

"Will. Joe recently sent a document, I don't know of what, but to that location. I did some digging around and got the name Will. No last name, nothing, but you never know" Kendall said.

"Oh my god, my dad's alive?" Jessica whispered in shock.

"Jess, we aren't sure. I can get you on a flight to Whitefish and meet you there, but it's up to you. You'd have to leave now" Kendall said.

"Get me that flight" Jessica said.

"Okay, see you soon" Kendall said

Jessica hung up and ran her fingers through her hair.

Just when she thought she could relax she was thrown in for another spin. She had to tell Steve because this involved Joe. She turned around to head back to the group but stopped short.

There, standing extremely close to Steve, was Catherine.

Jessica didn't need to look twice. Instead she turned back around and left.

At this point she didn't care what Catherine was saying to him or what he was saying to her, that was her last thought. She would deal with that later. Right now she was focused in on finding her father, without Steve's help.

Steve was sitting with everyone, enjoying the night when Jessica's phone went off. She excused herself and he watched as she gracefully walked away from the group to answer her phone.

She was beautiful and he was damn lucky to have her. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"See I told you, he gets all drooly face when she's around" He heard Kono say. Danny and Chin laughed, bringing him back to reality.

"What?" Steve asked, realizing all three of them were staring at him.

"You two were getting quite cozy over by the shore" Danny teased.

"Congrats, looks like you caught Chin and Malia's love bug" Kono laughed making Chin laugh as well.

Steve was about to say something but he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned to see Catherine. She gave him a short wave.

"Excuse me guys" Steve muttered, getting up to walk over to Catherine.

"Cath, when did you get here?" Steve asked her.

"Oh wow, no _Hey Cath, how are you?_" Catherine asked with a small chuckle.

Steve was slightly flustered.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you. Chin said you weren't able to make it to the wedding" Steve said.

"My CO let me go. I just got here" She replied. Steve nodded and looked back at Jessica who was still on the phone.

"You look good, Steve" Catherine said, bringing his attention back to her.

"Thanks, you too" He said, not really caring.

"So, you and Jessica are close" Catherine said.

"Yeah she's gotten close with us. Works well with the team" Steve said, rubbing the back of his head.

Catherine chuckled.

"I didn't mean the team, I mean you" Catherine corrected.

"Sure, I mean, what do you want me to tell you?" Steve asked.

She looked at him and couldn't believe he wouldn't admit to it.

"You should probably warn her about your issues, ya know" Catherine said

"My _issues_?" Steve fired.

"Commitment. Remember that, Steve? The thing I wanted from you yet you just wouldn't give. I mean, what makes her different? You going to commit to her, or are you just going to take her on a long road and leave her like you did to me?" Catherine fired back, hurt and angry.

Steve sighed, knowing Catherine was partially right. But Jessica was indeed different. For once in his life he saw a future. A future with her and it was something he never saw with Catherine.

"Look, Cath. I'm sorry for these past few years. Clearly time has taken its toll on our relationship to the point where it-"

"It's nothing anymore. But you know what, good luck with her. I wish you both the best" Catherine said to him, before walking away.

* * *

**Sorry that this one was short. It's kind of a filler, but the next few will be exciting and kind of detour away from the show's line. But not to fret, it will make its way back. Let me know what you all think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Quickly getting home, she shot a text to Kono to let her know she left the party early because she felt sick. Jessica went into her closet and packed a duffel bag with necessary clothing and items. She opened her safe and pulled out her passport and cash. The plane that Jessica sent was to leave in half an hour so Jessica rushed to the airport and boarded a small plane by midnight.

After the 10 hour flight, Jessica landed in Montana in the morning. She was greeted by Kendall at the airport.

"Thanks for coming so quick" Kendall said as they both exited the airport. Jessica turned her phone on to see about 20 missed calls.

3 from Chin

4 from Kono

4 from Danny

2 from Joe

7 from Steve

She also had a bunch of texts, mainly from Steve asking about her whereabouts.

"You didn't tell anyone you left?" Kendall asked, noticing her friend was staring at the phone.

"Nope, I kind of just up and left" Jessica replied

"You didn't tell Steve?" Kendall asked, surprised.

"Um, no, whatever. Where are we staying?" Jessica asked, changing the subject quickly. Kendall noticed.

"I got us a hotel room. What's going on between you and Steve? You were texting me hours ago that all was peachy at the wedding." Kendall said as they both got into a black suburban.

Jessica sighed and rubbed her face. A headache was forming.

"I don't know, Ken. I really don't. All I can think about is my dad right now" Jessica sighed.

Kendall nodded.

"I have trace going on right now. We should get the exact location within a few hours" Kendall said.

"How on earth did you manage all this without anyone noticing?" Jessica asked.

"Remember that old hacker I dated a few years back?" Kendall asked making Jessica smile.

"The one that works for the Pentagon now? What's his name, James?" Jessica asked.

"Yes! If he could hack into the FBI, Interpol, CIA, Naval Intelligence and the Pentagon, then I figured he could do a hack into a secure line. It was risky, but he was up for it" Kendall said.

"How did you convince him? If anyone finds out his job is gone and so is yours!" Jessica said

"I had to compromise." Kendall said with a wink making Jess laugh.

"Thanks for doing this Kenny" Jessica said

"It's just a lead, Jess. Don't get your hopes up too high" Kendall warned.

Jess nodded.

"Who knows what we're going to find" Jessica muttered as Kendall pulled into a local motel.

They entered the room and Jessica saw two computers running a trace.

"Is this secure?" Jessica asked

"That's the thing. When James did the trace from Joe's emails and phone calls it opened up a door for others to get into the line. So if anyone was keeping a tap on Joe they could have easily accessed the secured line once James got into it" Kendall explained as Jessica opened up her duffel bag.

"So if anyone else thinks my dad is alive, like the Yakuza, then they might be here too" Jessica realized.

"Maybe, but that's why I brought us some manpower" Kendall said.

"Manpower? Who else did you tell?" Jessica asked

Kendall shook her head and put her hand up before walking into the bathroom. A moment later she came out with two big, black duffel bags and tossed it on the bed.

Jessica opened it up to see guns on top of guns on top of guns. Jessica laughed as Kendall's trigger happy smile formed. But it was cut short when Jessica's phone rang.

**-MEAN WHILE IN HAWAII-**

Steve returned back to the group but noticed Jessica was nowhere.

"Where's Jess?" Steve asked.

"She just texted me saying she left because she felt sick" Kono said.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out his own phone to call her. She didn't look sick when he was with her. The phone call went to voicemail, and a little seed of concern grew in his stomach.

After the party was over, around 2AM, he drove straight to Jessica's home. Her car was still in her driveway.

_Had she fallen asleep?_

Steve walked up to her front door and knocked. No one answered.

"Jess! It's Steve!" He said loudly.

Still no reply.

He walked over to the window to peek inside. All the lights were off, and it looked like no one was home. He looked around the house to the back and peaked in again. Nothing. Getting fed up, he busted through the back door.

"Jess!" Steve shouted.

The house was empty. He made his way through the rooms until he got to her bedroom. He felt a bit apprehensive about entering, but he was too worried about her. Her bedroom was clean, and the bed was made.

_Where was she?_

Her phone and charger were gone. Her gun was gone. He then made his way into her closet and found her safe as well as clothes and bags scattered around.

The funny thing was it was partially opened. It looked as if she was in a hurry. Going through her safe, there were different passports with different aliases. He concluded it was from her undercover work with the CIA. There was some cash, but her actual passport was gone.

He decided to give her another call.

**-BACK IN MONTANA—**

"Damn, it's Steve" Jessica muttered.

"Just answer it" Kendall sighed.

"Hey, Steve!" Jessica answered.

"What the hell, Jess?! Where are you? Are you okay?" He fired

"Um, yeah, sorry, I left the party" Jessica said, not sure what to say.

"Clearly, where the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm with Kendall. Something came up. Listen I'm gonna be gone for a day or two" Jessica said.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah! Everything is fine. Just some stuff came up at the agency" Jessica lied.

She was hoping he would buy it.

There was a moment of silence.

"How come you took your passport with you?" he asked.

Jessica's eyes went wide.

"How the hell do yo- You went through my safe?!" Jessica fired.

"You disappeared and wouldn't answer my calls! What the hell am I supposed to do Jess. What is going on?" He yelled.

"Steve, I'll be home in a day or two. Okay. I gotta go" Jessica said quickly.

"Jess!" He yelled.

She sighed and just hung up on him.

"That sounded painful" Kendall muttered, while her eyes were glue on the computer monitor looking for the location.

"Felt painful. Damn, he's gonna run a trace on my phone" Jessica realized out loud.

"Oh! I've got the fix for that. James gave me these little chips you can put in your phone. It will block any GPS tracking system" She said, handing one to Jess. Jess inserted into her phone and just prayed Steve would somehow get over it for the time being. Jess grabbed her duffel bag and changed into something more appropriate for the weather as well as their op. [polyvore account: MillionMilesAway00 for the outfit]

Jessica and Kendall ran traces and kept a watch on Joe's cell for the next couple hours. Kendall let Jessica nap a bit, but her nap was cut short. Around 8PM a location was found. Not only was it found, James called and said someone had intercepted the location as well.

The Yakuza.

"Jess! Get up!" Kendall yelled.

Jessica shot up from her light slumber and was at Kendall's side in a second.

"Joe just made a secure call to this area by the lake in Whitefish. I got a hit, but so did someone else. Let's go!" Kendall said.

Jessica grabbed her gun, an extra, and put on her gloves.

"Just like old times" Kendall said as both ladies exited the motel and headed to the car. It was dark out at this time and no one was outside.

"I don't know what to expect" Jessica said.

"Just be ready for disappointment or joy." Kendall said as she drove quickly.

"Did James say who intercepted the location?" Jessica asked.

"He said someone did from Montana. I'm guessing it's whoever wants your father" Kendall said.

Jessica sighed and started to regret not telling Steve.

And just like that, her phone rang again. It was Steve and the guilt in her stomach was getting bigger. She rejected the call to focus on what was currently happening.

Back in Hawaii, Steve was a frantic mess. They were working on a case, but all he could think about was Jessica. They tried running a trace on her phone, but nothing came up. He even tried Kendall's phone and that came up blank as well.

"Steve, let's go!" Danny shouted.

Steve was sitting in his office, just staring at the wall and didn't even hear Danny until Danny walked in.

"Yo, you sleeping with your eyes open or something? We gotta go! Kono got a hit on the fingerprint found on the gun at the scene" Danny snapped. Steve's attention was back at Danny.

"Ah, take Kono. I gotta figure out where Jess is" Steve said

"What? She said she was gonna be back in a few days! Let it go, and let's go!" Danny said, annoyed that Steve was worrying so much.

"She was lying to me, man" Steve said

"Maybe because she knew you'd be hovering if she told you whatever she's doing" Danny replied.

"Hovering? What's that supposed to mean? I don't hover!" Steve fired back.

"Alright, ya know what? You stay here and sulk. I'm gonna take Kono and we're going to do our _job_" Danny snapped, before leaving.

In Montana, the GPS lead them to a wooded wilderness.

"We gotta go by foot now" Jessica said. Kendall stopped the car and exited, grabbing necessary firearm.

"Keep your eyes open for traps" Kendall reminded as both women began to journey through the dark forest.

"I'm not worried about traps. It's the damn bears I'm worried about" Jessica whispered as they quietly yet quickly made their way.

"According to this we have to go in deep 7 miles" Kendall said, hopping over a fallen tree. Jessica exhaled and could see her breath.

"God, I hope we're the first ones there" Jessica exhaled, running.

6 miles in, Jessica could see an opening.

She stopped with Kendall by her side.

"Ready?" Kendall asked her good friend. Jessica had a look of uncertainty on her face.

But before Jess could reply the familiar sound of a shot gun going off had both ladies crouching on the ground.

"Oh god, they got there before us! We have to go!" Jessica said, springing to her feet in a full sprint.

Kendall followed closely behind and the small lake house was visible with the moon slightly shining on it.

They quietly made their way to the front door. It was partially opened. Kendall took the lead into the house and they both quietly and carefully made their way in. It was empty and empty meaning bare. No pictures, nothing homey. Just plain walls, plain furniture, not even plants.

All the rooms on the first level were clear.

"Jess, I've got blood" Kendall whispered, pointing to the island in the kitchen.

Jessica pulled out an evidence swab from one of her pockets and swabbed some blood to test later.

"You don't think it's your dads, do you?" Kendall asked.

"We'll find out soon" Jessica said with a shrug. A few footsteps were heard up stairs that had both girls alert with guns drawn.

Jess made her way up the stairs carefully with Kendall keeping a lookout behind her.

Upstairs there were signs of struggle. The bathroom mirror was broken with blood, the study room was trashed, and the guest bedroom had some blood smears. The last bedroom to clear was the master. The door was closed. There was blood smeared on the door and some fear ran through Jessica. What would she find behind the closed door? There was no time to think. Another gunshot went off and Jessica decided to kick the door open. Both ladies rushed in with guns aimed to see two masked men standing with guns pointed at a bruised and beaten man bound to a chair in the center.

* * *

**And the action and drama continues! Hope you all are loving this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I took a while to update! But I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It's much appreciated!**

* * *

Before anyone could react or process what was happening gunfire erupted from behind Jessica and Kendall. They ducked for cover. More of the Yakuza had shown up. It went into a full blown fire fight.

The man in the center had a bag over his head and was thrown into a closet by one of the men.

"Jess, we gotta get out of here! There are too many!" Kendall yelled as Jessica fired her gun. There were about 5 men with guns shooting at them.

"No! We got this!" Jessica yelled back, popping up from her hiding spot and shooting one guy straight in the head.

4 men left.

However, everyone's ammunition ran out and it suddenly turned into a full on physical fight.

The men were extremely strong and well trained. They put up a good fight for Jess and fought a bit too good because they had the upper hand.

Kendall was able to get one man down leaving them with 3 to deal with, but she ended up passing out after being thrown hard against the wall. That left Jessica with the three unknown assailants, which she was no match for. Jessica tried her best to fight them off but one got her into a tight choke hold and she passed out on the ground.

**-MEANWHILE IN THE CLOSET-**

Will managed to get the bag off his head, but he was still bound to the chair. The gunfire had stopped, slowing his heartbeat down just a bit.

_How did the Yakuza find him and who were the two women he had heard in the room?_

He heard a sound of a woman screaming in pain and scooted forward to look through the crack of the closet. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Had he been beaten up so bad that he was seeing things?

It was his only daughter, Jessica, fighting for her life.

His heart wrenched in pain as he witnessed one man brutally kick her to the ground. He was too weak to break through the binding on his wrists and feet. His mouth was taped shut for him not to scream. Besides the blood and sweat dripping, another warm liquid dripped from his eyes. Tears. Will was watching his beloved daughter fight for him.

However the room fell silent within a few minutes and the closet door busted open. There stood 2 men staring at him. They grabbed him much to his feeble attempts and pulled him out of his bindings and out of the closet.

The third man was pouring gasoline all over the room and panic filled Will when he saw his daughter and her partner passed out on the ground.

She would die if didn't do anything. It was that thought that brought life and strength into him. He twisted his body and all his training as a Navy SEAL returned and he went into a full fight with the three men.

**-BACK TO JESSICA-**

Jessica's eyes slowly fluttered open but her vision was blurry. The scent of gasoline filled her nostrils and she looked over to see Kendall trying to get up. A loud crash came from the room beneath them and the smell of something burning really woke both women up.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Kendall yelled, helping Jessica to her feet.

"My dad! He was here!" Jessica yelled back, running to the closet. It was empty.

"Jessica! This place is going down in flames!" Kendall screamed back. Jessica had tears rolling down her bruised, dirty and bloody face.

"He was here" Jessica whispered in disbelief as Kendall pulled her arm.

"Come on!" Kendall coughed, as they both jumped over flames, through smoke and finally out of the burning house.

The assailants and the man were nowhere to be found, but Kendall kept pulling Jessica with her towards the forest and away from the burning house. It was sure to blow in minutes. The familiar sounds of sirens were in the near distance as well as a helicopter. The 7 mile trek back to the car was a blur for Jess. Every moment in that house kept playing in her head.

_Was that her father?_

_Had she found him just to lose him again?_

In the motel, Jessica entered the shower and just curled into the corner. Blood and dirt washed off her body as well as her tears. There were so many unanswered questions that it almost made her angry towards her father. She concluded that she would do some digging when she returned to Hawaii. She was going to find her father.

**-ON A PLANE-**

Will was handcuffed in a small plane and had 3 men that worked for the Yakuza surrounding him. They were taking him to Japan, specifically to Wo Fat. Will had to do something or death would be his final verdict.

"I need to use the bathroom" Will said to the men. They all looked at each other spoke in Japanese, which Will understood.

They nodded at each other and one man grabbed will and walked him over to the plane's bathroom.

"You're going to have to uncuff me" Will said to him.

The man barked some sort of no at Will and shoved him into the bathroom. Will didn't mind. He could work with the cuffs on. Undercover training, Navy SEAL training, and basic survival techniques got him out of the cuffs. Now all he needed was a weapon. Looking around the bathroom there wasn't anything he could use. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_The mirror._

He took his shirt off and wrapped it around his fist and gave a quick punch the mirror. It began to crack into pieces. He quickly put his shirt back on and pulled out a shard of the mirror. It was nice and sharp. Will smirked as the guard outside his door banged on it.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply mentally preparing himself for a brutal flight thousands of feet up in the atmosphere.

Will waited as the guard kept pounding. The guard finally busted the door open and Will took that opportunity to run at the man with the sharp glass right into the man's jugular. He bled out quickly, killing him in minutes. The other two men, immediately pulled out their guns, but Will used the dead man's body as a shield and moved forward. Both men grabbed him but he was able to twist out of their hold and get the shard of glass into the chest of one man, right into the heart. The plane suddenly dived down because the pilot realized what was going on. Both men fell to the ground, but Will regained his balance quickly and killed the third guard. The pilot looked back with fear at Will. Instead of killing him, Will kept the glass shard to the man's neck and ordered him to land the plane in Tokyo instead of Osaka. The man had to comply and once they were landed, Will, unfortunately, snapped the pilot's neck. He grabbed the cell phone out of the pilot's pocket and dialed a secure line.

A line that lead right to Joe.

"Hello?" Joe's voice asked.

"Joe, its Will. I need favor….and a passport" Will said.

**-BACK IN HAWAII-**

Jessica got off her flight and headed out to the street to catch a cab. She was in a black hoodie, and leggings. She wore oversized sunglasses to his some bruises, and kept her sleeves down to hid the bruises and cuts. Her lip was busted, and she kept minimal eye contact. Walking outside, she felt thankful to be alive. She stood by the street and raised her hand up to hail a cab.

"Need a ride?!" A voice that made her heart freeze, asked.

She slowly turned her head to see Steve, leaning against his black truck.

_Shit._

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, putting her arm down.

"Airport security called me when you landed" Steve said.

"You told airport security to keep a tab on me? You're ridiculous!" Jessica snapped.

"I'm ridiculous? You've been missing for the past 48 hours!" He snapped back, grabbing her duffel bag form her hand. She pulled her sleeves over her bruised knuckles and followed him to his truck.

"Get in" Steve ordered, holding the passenger seat door open for Jessica. She sighed and got in and slammed the door shut, making Jessica slightly cringe.

"So you want to tell me where the hell you've been?" Steve asked as he drove.

"I don't have to tell you anything" Jessica replied back.

He looked at her and then back to the road.

"You have a busted lip, your knuckles are cut and bruised and you look like hell. What happened?" He asked.

"It's none of your business, Steve" Jessica sighed

"None of my business? Jessica, you're a part of the 5-0 team! What if you were in trouble!?" He yelled.

"I'm not okay! Can you just leave me be!" Jessica yelled back.

He couldn't believe she wouldn't tell him.

"Jess, put yourself in my shoes! I've been worried about your for the past two days because you've been so shady and then you come home with bruises and cuts all over you!" Steve exclaimed.

He was right. He had to know.

She rubbed her face and looked out the window, contemplating whether or not to tell him.

A minute of silence went by.

"I think I found my dad" Jessica said quietly.

Steve looked from the road to her. She had a single tear flowing down her cheek.

He immediately pulled the truck over to the side and put it in park.

"You found your dad? Alive?" Steve asked.

Jessica inhaled and wiped the fallen tear off her cheek.

"I don't know. Kendall said she found some activity between Joe and a guy named Will in Montana. My dad's name is William and goes by Will. He and Joe were good friends, so Kendall found a location in Whitefish, Montana. That's where I was, Steve. I was looking for my dad" Jessica revealed.

"Did you find him?" He asked.

"We got to the location only to find some men from the Yakuza got there before us. They had this guy bound but before we could do anything they got us knocked out and left with the man. I don't know who he is or if he's my dad" Jessica said.

Steve leaned back in his chair and processed everything Jessica just said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped" Steve said.

"I just-I don't know. You have your own battle to deal with Steve, I don't want to drag you into mine" Jessica said quietly.

"You do realize Joe is what's connecting both of our battles. He knows something about your father as well as what Shelburne is. Something Wo Fat wants from both of us. Your battle is my battle, Jess." Steve said, a bit more calmly.

Jessica looked at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Jessica apologized.

"Just tell me next time. That's all I ask. The last thing I want to see is you getting hurt" He said, gently caressing her sore cheek.

She put her hand to his and savored the gentleness.

"I don't know what to do next" Jessica said.

"We'll talk to Joe. We have to" He said, putting his hand in hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**This one gets a little fun ;)**

* * *

"Did you see your father's face?" Steve asked, as they both entered Jessica's home.

"No, they had him masked. I did get a blood sample though" Jessica said, opening the duffel bag. She pulled out an evidence bag that had a bloody swab in it.

"You think it's his?" Steve asked.

"I'm gonna take it to Max. If the DNA matches mine then, yeah, it's his" Jessica said as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"How did Kendall manage to get a location?" Steve asked.

"Long story, but I'm pretty sure she can get fired if anyone finds out" Jess replied back, walking into the kitchen.

She looked in her fridge to see not much food. Her stomach was starving. She hadn't eaten a full meal in the past 2 days.

"Let me take you to dinner" Steve suggested, leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen.

Jessica laughed and pointed at her busted lip and bruised face.

"People are going to think you beat me" She laughed making him chuckle.

"Then I'll order in" He said, pulling his phone out.

She smiled and nodded and sat on the couch while he ordered some food. It felt good to be off her feet and able to somewhat relax. She flipped through the TV only to find late night talk shows and the news. None of it really mattered though because all she could think about was the events that took place hours prior.

Steve finished making the order of some Thai food and walked towards the living room. He watched as Jessica had a glazed over look. She wasn't watching TV at all, she was stuck reminiscing about what had happened.

"I got you some pad Thai" Steve said, to interrupt her thoughts.

She didn't budge. She didn't hear him. He sighed to himself and walked over to her.

Jessica broke out of her thoughts when Steve sat right next to her.

"You don't have a peanut allergy right?" He asked, leaning back on the couch and stretching his arms across the top.

"No, why?" Jessica asked. Steve noted she was sitting on the edge of the couch. He needed to get her to relax.

"I ordered you pad Thai" he said, pulling her back and she fell onto his chest. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her there. She didn't mind because she suddenly felt better in his embrace.

"That sounds delicious" Jessica assured curling into him. They both sat for five minutes in silence, just staring at the TV.

"Do you think Shelburne is connected to my dad at all?" Jessica suddenly asked.

"Jess, I don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just enjoy the time we have" Steve said.

She pulled out of his embrace and turned to look at him.

"No, really. What if we find my dad and maybe he can lead us to Shelburne? I mean, like you said, Joe knows something about both. Both have something to do with the Yakuza and Wo Fat. They've got to be connected" jess said.

Steve put both his hands on either side of her arms.

"Jessica, you've been through enough with this the past two days. Please, for me, just enjoy the night" He said to her. He threw in a small smile at the end making her laugh.

He pulled her close to him so her hands rested on his toned chest.

"I missed you" He said softly, his lips dangerously close to hers. That's when she realized how much she had missed him as well. To make up for the past two days, Jessica brought her lips to his which he smiled into. His hands tightened around her waist as she straddled him and her hands found their way in his hair and beck of his neck. The kiss was explosive and hot. They both fought for dominance, but Jessica finally gave into Steve and let him take control. He flipped her over so she was lying on the couch with him on top of her. His lips moved from hers allowing her to breath, but they found a sweet spot on her neck sending shivers up and down her spine. She gripped the back of his shirt as pleasure and lust began to fill her. His hands made their way under her sweater. Her body fit under him perfectly, like they were made for each other. Her skin was soft, but her body was well toned. His fingers sent shock waves through her body. A fire was ignited in both of them, a fire that was unstoppable…or so they thought.

The familiar sound of the doorbell ringing made Steve and Jessica jump from each other. They both were out of breath and turning red, but laughed it off realizing the takeout had arrived.

At this point, Jessica forgot about how hungry she was. Instead she was hungry for Steve. Something about him made her want to do impulsive things. She never felt this way about any other man, and it slightly scared her but excited her more.

Steve finished paying and brought the food over to where he and Jess were sitting. However, the moment he set the food down on the coffee table he felt Jessica grab his arm and pull him towards her.

Jessica, unable to control her desire for Steve, pulled him till he fell right on top of her. She smiled devilishly at him making him laugh.

"Not so hungry?" He asked.

"Food can wait" She said, before planting her lips on his. Steve smiled and returned the same amount of passion and lust back to Jessica. His hands immediately brought her sweater over her head, revealing a black bra that made him want her more. Jessica, unsatisfied with the amount of clothing between them, discarded Steve's shirt as well. Her hands roamed his body, something she had wanted to do for a _long_ time. His lips moved from hers, down her jaw line, to her neck and then slowly down her body. She couldn't help but moan as he began to plant kisses down towards the button of her pants. She pulled him back up, hungry for another kiss. As they kissed, Steve managed to get her bra off and his hands roamed her beautiful chest. She arched her back, pressing her chest closer to his. She wanted him badly and her hands began to tug at his pants. He quietly chuckled and slowly worked her pants off, leaving her in some black, and lace boy shorts. It was all a blur from there. His pants came off and quickly after that whatever clothing separated them came off as well. That night, both Steve and Jessica let go of inhibition and the world. They made love and gave into each other. It's what both of them needed, and wanted.

**-Following Morning-**

Muscular arms were draped over Jessica's slender frame. The sun peaked through the window and caused Jessica's eyes to flutter open. She groaned and turned to face a peacefully, sleeping Steve. Suddenly a rush of memories flooded her head making her smile. They finally made love to one another. Not just once, but three times throughout the night. The passed out in her bed, and she was happy to be in his arms. Her fingers traced the muscles of his arm, and he gently awoke.

"Morning, beautiful" He said, with a groggy voice.

"Morning, Commander McGarrett" She teased. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You wore me out" He yawned making her laugh.

"Still too tired for round 4?"She teased, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

His eyes went wide and he quickly tossed her underneath him making her laugh in surprise.

"Never" he said, before placing kisses on her neck. But the kisses were cut short when both their phones went off at the same time. Steve rolled off the bed to find his phone that was discarded somewhere in the living room downstairs. Jessica as well ran downstairs with him to find hers as both phones rang loudly. It was a sight to see. Steve was only in his boxers and Jessica was in his t-shirt and boy shorts. Both found their phones and immediately separated into two different rooms.

"Conrad" Jessica answered.

"Hey, we got a case" Kono said.

"Okay, send me the location. I'll be there soon" Jessica replied

"Alright, it's good to have you back!" Kono said.

"I've only been gone two days" Jessica laughed.

"Steve's complaining made it seem like forever" Kono laughed back.

"He was really that bad?" Jess asked quietly.

"He's a mess without you." Kono said making Jessica smile.

"I'll see you soon" Jessica chuckled before hanging up.

She walked back into the living room to see Steve hanging up.

"Case?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, uh I guess I'll see you there" he said.

She laughed as she watched him look for his t-shirt, which was on her.

"Looking for something?" She asked him, with an amused smile. He looked up from where was looking and realized Jessica was wearing his shirt.

"As sexy as you look, I'm gonna need that" He said walking up to her. She smiled and seductively took it off, revealing her black bra.

He laughed and pulled her close to him.

"You keep looking like that and we're going to be late" He said.

"Mhmm and I doubt they'll suspect anything" Jessica replied with sarcasm.

He gave her a kiss before putting his shirt on.

"I'll see you soon" he said, grabbing is phone and walking to the front.

"Okay and thanks. Thanks for everything" Jessica said kindly. He turned around to look at her with a smile before leaving.

For the first time in a long time the day seemed to be starting off on the right foot. She smiled widely and got ready [polyvore account: MillionMIlesAway00]. Her smile kept going and Kono even noticed.

"Why are you so smiley?" Kono asked, as she let Jessica under the yellow police tape.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You have the biggest smile on your face" Kono laughed.

"I can't smile? It's so nice out today!" Jessica laughed.

"Okay, Conrad. What's going on?" Kono asked, stopping Jessica.

"Nothing! I'm just in a happy mood!" Jessica defended.

"You're in a super happy mood. Oh my god, you and Steve?" She figured. Jessica blushed and laughed it off.

"Finally!" She heard Kono say making her laugh some more.

"Okay, so what happened?" Jessica asked, as she reached the front door.

"Prepare yourself. We've got a murdered teenage girl" Kono said, opening the front door. There were some HPD officers around.

"Any sign of sexual assault?" Jessica asked quietly

"No, let me show you the body" Kono said, taking Jessica upstairs. Jessica examined the body but decided to leave it for Steve and Danny. She instead wanted to talk to the father.

"Mr. Winter" Jessica said softly, approaching the grieving father. He turned and looked at her with aged and saddened eyes.

"Hi, yes, sorry" He said, clearing his throat.

"Don't apologize. My name is Agent Jessica Conrad. I'm deeply sorry for your loss" Jessica began. She began to ask him a few questions about his daughter and family.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm glad her mother isn't alive to see this" Greg Winter said.

Jessica looked at him slightly confused.

"She died of cancer when Emily was 10" He explained.

"I'm sorry. Is there anyone I can call or anything I can do?" Jessica said softly.

He shook his head on the verge of tears again. Jessica felt pity and slightly uncomfortable.

"My sister is on her way. Emily was everything to me. She always looked at the world with a smile. No matter what. She was smart too and had a full academic scholarship." He said as Steve slowly walked in.

"She's a very special girl" Jessica comforted.

Steve excused himself in.

"Steve McGarrett, Five-0. I'm very sorry for your loss" He said, shaking the father's hand.

"Thank you" Greg said quietly.

"I'm sure Agent Conrad asked you more than enough, but I just need to ask a few more" Steve said.

Greg nodded.

"Sir, can you think of anyone who would want to do this to your daughter?" Steve asked.

"No! Everybody loved Emily. She's never been in any kind of trouble...Except…." Greg replied.

"Except what?" Jessica prodded.

"She's never done anything like this but a couple of weeks ago she stole a check from my wallet. She made it out to cash. Five thousand dollars" Greg said.

"Did you confront her?" Steve asked.

"She admitted taking it but she refused to say why" Greg said

"She didn't tell you what the money was for?" Steve asked

"She said she needed it to help a friend. I'm sure it had something to do with Luke" Greg said

"And who is Luke?" Jessica asked

"Luke is her boyfriend. He's arrogant, entitled. I wouldn't put it past him to convince Emily to steal for him" The father said.

"Thank you, Greg. We'll keep in touch" Jessica said

"Thank you" He said, before turning back to the pictures on the wall.

Steve and Jess looked at each other before walking outside together.

"We should get in touch with Luke, the boyfriend" Jess said.

"Come on, What father actually likes his daughter's high school boyfriend?"Steve asked.

"what are you talking about? My parents loved mine! My dad and he used to play golf together! He was great" Jess said, with a teasing smile knowing it would annoy Steve.

"Why was he a eunuch?" Steve shot back making her laugh.

"Hey guys! We just spoke to the friends who found Emily. They said that she and Luke had been fighting about something they don't know" Danny said, walking up to them with Kono.

"Luke was supposed to be at a beach party last night but he didn't show almost until midnight" Kono said

"And also tried to talk the kids out of visiting Emily" Danny added.

"Okay, we definitely need to check this kid out" Jessica said as Kono's phone rang.

After a minute Kono hung up.

"We got a hit on one of the prints on Emily's window. Luke Preston. The kid's got a record" Kono said.

"Okay, now I do want to talk to him" Steve said.

"Okay, I got the address" Kono said looking at her phone.

"Alright, Kono and I will go get Luke. Danny and Jess go to the school and see what you can pull from Luke and Emily's files, lockers, anything" Steve ordered.

Danny and Jessica oddly looked at Steve.

Either he would _always_ go with Danny, or Jessica. He picked neither. It almost _hurt_ Jessica that he didn't want to go with her.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry i'm taking a while to update! Summer is getting busy! I probably will only update once a week! But i'm so GRATEFUL for all the reviews! Keep it coming! :)**

* * *

"Something up with you and Steve?" Danny asked, as he drove.

"No, I was just about to ask you that." Jessica said.

"Maybe he's just sick of us" Danny laughed making Jessica chuckle as well.

"I can understand you, but _me_?" Jessica joked making Danny scoff.

"I'll tell you one thing, I've never seen him get so soft around _anyone_ except you" Danny said.

"Oh please, you haven't seen the way he looks when he's around you! I mean you two are like a married couple! I'm the third wheel every time I'm with you two!" Jessica said back making him laugh.

Danny pulled into the school just as Jessica's phone buzzed.

"So Kono says the boyfriend doesn't know anything about the murder. He knows about the money, but not what it's for. She doesn't think he did it" Jessica said to Danny, after reading the text.

"We can't rule him out yet." Danny said, as they both walked into the school.

"Which one is Emily's locker?" Jessica asked, as they walked through the empty hallways.

"Her locker is 2792, just down the hall on the left. Wow, this is high school. I mean, this has me feeling very nostalgic" Danny said, looking around.

"Nah, I wasn't a big fan of high school" Jessica said. Her final year was the hardest because of her parent's death. And that last year wiped away any good memory she had of high school.

"You? You seem like the smart yet secretly sexy kind." Danny said.

She gave him a look of un-appreciation.

"It was a compliment!" He laughed, as they got to her locker.

"Oh I'm sure you were one of those big headed jocks" Jessica joked as he put in the combination to the locker.

"No, no, but I did chase all the cheerleaders" Danny said.

"Oh I'm sure you did" Jessica laughed as he got the locker open.

There were pictures put up in the locker and in every picture of Emily there was another girl.

_Emily's best friend_

"If anyone is going to know Emily's secrets, it's going to be this girl. We gotta get a name." Jessica said, pointing at the girl in all of Emily's pictures.

"Mr. Summers is the headmaster. We'll go talk to him" Danny said, pulling the picture out.

However, things did end up so well. Emily's friend, Karen, didn't tell them much. They realized she was hiding something as well. After getting a call from Chin about a secret sex tape involving Karen, Danny and Jessica kept an eye on Karen. She was making a call to someone so they traced the call and it lead to The headmaster, Mr. Summers. Jessica and Danny brought him into headquarters for Danny and Steve to interrogate. Mr. Summers admitted to the sex tape with Karen but revealed that he was being blackmailed with it and was being demanded money, just like Emily. The maker of the tape was unknown, so that was the next move; to find the black mailer.

Jessica was waiting in the main room for the interrogation to finish when her phone rang.

"Agent Conrad" She answered.

"Agent, I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't get a hold of Commander McGarrett" An HPD officer answered.

"Is there a problem? He's in the middle of an interrogation" Jessica said.

"There is a problem and it involves a man of the name Adam Noshimuri. He's claiming that Joe White killed his father" The officer said.

Jessica sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Commander McGarrett and I will be there soon" Jessica said before hanging up.

She went to the interrogation room and called for Steve.

"Adam Noshimuri as at HPD and causing a riot" Jessica said quietly.

"What?" Steve asked.

"He's going hard after Joe, we need to get there" Jessica said to him.

He nodded, went back into the interrogation room, and then came out a minute later to leave with Jessica.

"According to HPD they have Joe in an interrogation room. Adam is fighting hard to press charges" Jessica said as Steve drove with lightening speed.

"I don't know what to do, Jess. Joe's been more of a father to me than my own father, yet he's hiding a huge secret" Steve said.

"And here we are still bailing him out? It's not fair." Jessica said

"I'm tired of this" Steve muttered with frustration.

Both Steve and Jessica reached HPD headquarters within 5 minutes and rushed into hear Adam yelling.

"Hey, where is he, out back?" Steve asked an officer.

"Interrogation room 2" The officer replied as Steve and Jessica headed that way. Adam spotted them and bee lined right to them.

"Why are you protecting him!?" Adam asked, making both of them stop.

"Look we're just here to see a friend" Steve said as calmly as he could.

"Well your friend killed my father" Adam said

"Got proof?" Jessica asked

"Look we all know what happened. Both of you just don't want to believe it" Adam said.

Steve just ignored him and lightly grabbed Jessica's arm to pull her along with him to the room Joe was in.

Steve knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey can you give us a minute?" Jessica asked the detective that was trying to question Joe. He agreed and left the room.

Jessica and Steve stared at Joe who was seated across from them.

"You know you have to come clean with these guys" Jessica began.

"You gotta tell them everything" Steve added.

"what is it you want me to tell them?" Joe asked, sticking to his innocence.

"Why you went to see Noshimuri. Why you're the last person to see him before he disappeared" Steve explained.

"You _both_ are interfering with something neither of you will understand" Joe said with some anger.

"Well why don't you explain it to me, Joe! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Steve shouted back.

Joe just shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Joe, you gotta start talking. HPD wants answers, and the Yakuza are out for blood. All Steve and I want to know is if Shelburne, my own parents, is it worth going to jail for? Is it worth dying for?" Jessica asked with a bit more calmness.

"People already _died_, Jessica! I'm trying to make it stop! I'm getting out of here. Cops got nothing on me" Joe yelled, before getting up and walking out.

But he stopped and looked back.

"You two gonna give me a ride or do I have to catch a cab?" He asked.

Steve looked torn about everything but agreed.

On the way back, Jess got a call from Kono about another step in the case. Jessica really wanted to speak with Joe, but the case came first. So once she got back to headquarters she got in Kono's car and was off to the school. Kono explained how a "look book" CD was offered to many students but in reality it was a virus that allowed for whoever made it to see the students through their laptops, thus how the sex tape was made. Kono and Jess were off to find the student who made it.

"There's sign in sheet logging who singed into the school computer to make the CD. If we can identify this person we have our black mailer" Kono explained as both ladies walked into the school. The school attendant directed them to the AV room and they found a student, Jared, there.

"Hey, kiddo, sorry to bother, but we're with Five-0. We just wanted to ask you some questions about the sign in sheet" Jessica said softly as they entered.

"Sure" He said bit frigidity.

"I know that students have to sign in if they want to use the school computers. According to a specific one someone signed into this computer right before you, but with a bogus name. Do you remember how it was?" Kono asked. Jared was nervous and Jessica knew right away it was him.

"Oh man, that's totally lame. I have pretty good memory. I'm a journalist for the school paper and all that. But that was finals week so it's all a blur. I don't even really remember at all. This place was packed" The kid replied. Kono picked up a familiar looking CD off a table and handed it to Jess.

"Oh, I've seen this around. What is this?" Jessica asked the kid.

"It's just this thing called the look book. It's nothing just a bunch of school pictures" Jared said with nervousness.

Jessica nodded, looked at Kono who caught on, and then back to Jared.

"Cool, where did you get it?" Jessica asked Jared.

"Uh, I made it" The Jared muttered.

Jessica looked at Kono with a raised eyebrow.

_He's the black mailer._

"Jared, we're going to have to ask you to com to HQ with u-"

But before Kono could finish the kid ran.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? Really? He ran?" Jessica exclaimed. Kono couldn't help but chuckle before both ladies went on a foot pursuit after the kid through the hallways.

Jessica caught up with Jared and slammed him up against a wall while Kono cuffed him.

"I knew I shouldn't have upped my asking price to 10 grand! Who ratted me out?" The kid shouted in anger.

"Exactly how many people are you blackmailing!?" Kono snapped.

The kid ended showing Jessica and Kono his tapes of him spying on the students. Kono asked for Emily Winter's tapes and in those tapes Jessica and Kono witnessed her murder. It looked like a hit man. So Jessica took Jared down to HPD to be booked while Kono ran a facial recognition back at HQ on the hit man.

Getting a hit, the case started to move quickly. By the end of the night they learned that Emily's father was on a jury about some lawsuit filed against a company. In the morning they contacted the company and found out some information pertaining to corruption about the company. A hit man was hired to kill Emily in order to get Greg off the jury and have him replaced with someone from the company. Emily's death was collateral damage for the company. Steve and Danny closed the case by the following evening.

That night Steve told Jessica he would bring her dinner and they both would spend the evening together. She was excited and looking forward it to it, but Steve was _late_.

It was already 8:30PM and he agreed to come at 7:30. She had called and texted him but he wouldn't reply. Feeling rejected and forgotten, Jessica made her way to her room and stared out the window.

_He wasn't going to show. _

She mentally cursed at herself for waiting for him. She had never let a man get to close to her heart, and it was for this very reason. She felt stupid for being excited and happy. She was let down.

However, little did she know that Steve was currently trying to save Joe from Adam Noshimuri's wrath.

Jessica walked into her closet and sat on the ground. She sighed and stared at her millions of shoes before dialing Steve's number one more time. As it rang, and rang, and rang, Jessica's eyes fell upon a box behind some clothes and books in her closet. She quickly hung up before it could get to voicemail and pulled the box out. It was an old wooden box.

_Her dad's old box._

She remembered he would put valuable things in there. The family heirlooms. She smiled to herself and remembered the lock code was her birthday. She opened it up and found pictures, some jewelry, newspaper clippings, his old passports as well as her mothers, and more pictures. She emptied it out and sorted through everything.

Reminiscing on the good old times, Jessica wondered if her father had left anything about his job on the Yakuza case inside. It didn't seem like there was anything. She looked inside the empty box and then began to inspect it. Her mother was a CIA spy, and her father was a NAVY SEAL. Concealment and camouflage was a priority for them. She felt the inside and realized she could peel away the inside covering. Something was underneath it. Jessica ran to her nightstand and pulled out a pocket knife. She carefully peeled away the lining of the inside of the box and it revealed a folded, old map of Hawaii.

Memories flood back so quickly as a certain island was circled.

_Kauai_.

The last time she had seen her parents was before she went on a camping trip in Kauai. Her father sent her to a very remote, private, cabin with some friends for the weekend.

Then it hit her. That was the weekend her parents were killed by Wo Fat and his men. Her father sent her away to be protected from it all. That cabin was their safety home.

That cabin held information that could lead her straight to her father.

So engrossed in her thoughts and the map, Jessica jumped when someone began pounding on her front door. She quickly tucked the map in her back pocket, grabbed her gun, and made her way to the front door. However, to her relief, and somewhat annoyance it was Steve.

But he didn't look too apologetic or sad. Instead he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Jessica asked, realizing he was in a bullet proof vest and had guns strapped around him.

"Joe, Joe is what happened" He exhaled as he entered. Steve was sweating and looked like he was in a fight.

"Is he okay? What happened?!" Jessica asked, concerned, as she helped him take off the vest.

"Adam grabbed him and was trying to beat a confession out of him. I got to him on time before they could put a bullet through him" Steve said as he sat on Jessica's couch.

"He admit anything yet?" Jessica asked.

"Nope. I'm really getting pissed off, Jessica" Steve said.

Jessica pulled the map out of her back pocket.

"Well I might have some answers for us" Jessica said, unfolding the map for Steve's curious eyes to see.


	16. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

**To all my beloved readers! I unfortunately am putting this story on hold! My life is getting a bit busy right now, so i don't have time to update this story! It's not going to end or anything, just put on hold till further notice! I apologize, but I hope you all can understand!**


End file.
